Herencia del pasado
by Elanorelle Wood
Summary: Matthew no sabe que su padre, Viktor Krum, murió dos veces, ni que la responsable de esa segunda muerte fue Hermione Granger, su propia madre. Segunda parte de "La vida continúa"
1. Lo encontrado y descubierto

**"HERENCIA DEL PASADO"**

por Tanina Potter.

-Capítulo 1-

**LO ENCONTRADO Y DESCUBIERTO. **

(THAT FOUND AND OVERDRAFT)

_"No sleep until I am done with finding the answer" _

Apenas la luz del sol entró por la ventana y fue a dar directo en su cara, Matthew abrió los ojos con esfuerzo y resopló profundamente. No tenía deseos de despertar, ni mucho menos de levantarse y su cuerpo alargado e inundado por el letargo favorecían sus deseos. El día que comenzaba con la mañana tenía algo de diferente al resto de los otros. Aquel día él no iría a Hogwarts.

Matthew tenía casi dieciocho años y un largo historial como alumno de la prestigiosa escuela de magia y hechicería. Ahora, como graduado, sólo le restaba enfrentarse a lo desconocido, a intentar ganarse la vida de algún modo y asumir que ya no era el niño tímido y de baja estatura que ingresara hace siete años en aquel colegio. Asumir que los años de infancia habían quedado atrás y ahora se hacía hombre con cada día que pasaba.

Sintió envidia al pensar en su hermana Lilibeth, aún en sexto curso. E incluso en su novia Juliet, en el mismo nivel que su hermana. Junto a ellas, Thomas y Alan Malfoy, sus primos, ingresarían a cuarto.

Con lentitud, Matthew volteó su cuerpo hacia arriba, después de haber dormido toda la noche boca abajo, y miró el techo. Un enorme póster anaranjado con la leyenda de los "Chudley Cannons", se dejaba ver pegado en él. Dentro, los jugadores del equipo de Quidditch pasaban volando de un extremo a otro, lanzándose quaffles de mano en mano. Aquel equipo era su favorito desde que tuviera memoria. Su padre, Ronald Weasley, le había contagiado el fervor que sentía cada vez que iban a ver los partidos o cuando los apoyaban a la distancia.

No sabía exactamente qué hora era. No había reloj en su habitación. No le gustaba andar pendiente de ello.

Escuchó entonces pasos fuera de su cuarto. De seguro se trataba de Hermione Weasley, su madre, quien lo instaría a levantarse.

No quiso esperar demasiado y rápidamente sacó sus largas y fuertes piernas fuera de la cama, para sentarse en el borde de ésta. Bostezó con fuerza y se desarregló aún más sus cabellos castaños. Hermione no aparecía en la puerta para decirle "Buenos días", así que no tuvo más remedio que ponerse de pie y salir de su habitación, aún cargado de modorra, en dirección al baño.

Vestido sólo con unos pantalones de franela beige que usaba para dormir, Matthew avanzó hasta la puerta a continuación de la suya y se apoyó en el lavabo al entrar en ella. Seguía escuchando los pasos de su madre en las habitaciones contiguas, unidos ahora a unos más pesados y lentos, de seguro su padre. Las mañanas de verano en su casa siempre eran así. Hermione despertaba a todo el mundo, Ron se levantaba para dirigirse al Ministerio de la Magia y Lilibeth seguía rezongando sueño en su cama.

Ah, Matthew, ya estás en pie... – dijo Hermione al pasar por su lado, mientras iba y venía por la casa.-

Sí, buenos días, mamá – respondió Matthew, acercándose a Hermione para besarla en la cara.¿Por qué tanto ajetreo?

Es tu hermana Lilibeth – respondió Hermione.- Está algo atrasada para ir a Hogwarts.

¿Qué hora es? – preguntó Matthew.

Las ocho y quince.

Es temprano – repuso. No podía creer que su madre anduviera por la casa como loca, preocupada por llegar a la hora, siendo que faltaba mucho para las once de la mañana. ¿Sería acaso el embarazo lo que la tendría así?

Hermione tenía tres meses de gestación en ese momento. El primer hijo legítimo del matrimonio Weasley-Granger y que Matthew creyó que jamás llegaría. Sabía a la perfección que su apellido no fue originalmente el de Ron, sino el de un ex jugador de Quidditch de Bulgaria llamado Viktor Krum. Pero de eso casi no se hablaba en la casa. Y también sabía que Lilibeth no era su hermana consanguínea, sino hija de Ron y de Sophia Adams, una chica rumana que su padre había conocido hace muchos años atrás y que había muerto en el parto de la misma Lilibeth. Pero de eso tampoco se decía nada.

Tener un nuevo hermano a los dieciocho años se le hacía raro. Poco recordaba de la crianza de su hermana y no sabía como reaccionar cuando por la casa aparecían las amigas de su madre con sus hijos pequeños, llenos de babas y mocos, intruseando en las habitaciones y desarmando todo a su paso. Quizás se comportaría como un segundo padre... quién sabe.

Abrió el grifo del lavamanos y puso su cabeza bajo el chorro de agua fría. Tenía que despertar del todo.

Matt, termina pronto de lavarte. Mamá dice que estoy retrasada.

Una muchacha de casi dieciséis años apareció en el umbral de la puerta. Llevaba el uniforme de Hogwarts a medio poner y se le desordenaba su pelirrojo cabello en las puntas.

Matt, estoy retrasada... – volvió a protestar.

No molestes, monstruito – dijo Matthew aún con la cabeza bajo el agua. Al terminar, tomó una de las toallas que habían colgadas en la pared y se secó con ella. Su rostro y su ánimo despertaron por fin.- Buenos días, Lil.

Buenas. – respondió Lilibeth, con un gesto de impaciencia.- Ahora, si me permites...

Lilibeth entró en el baño y empujó a Matthew hasta la salida, despidiéndolo con la mano.

"Malvado monstruito" murmuró Matthew y se dirigió de nuevo a su pieza. Tenía que vestirse y bajar a desayunar. La magia se encargaría de ordenar su desorden.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

�¡Apresúrense o se les irá el tren! – gritó Hermione, corriendo delante de ellos para alcanzar a cruzar la barrera mágica del andén 9 y 3/4.

Lo dices como si fuéramos los dos a Hogwarts – protestó Matthew detrás de ella.

Oh, lo siento, cariño... – se disculpó su madre.- Se me había hecho habitual. Tú primero, Lil...

En cuanto Lilibeth cruzó la barrera a Matthew se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Sabía que ahora le tocaría volver de inmediato apenas se fuera el tren escarlata. Pronto cruzó Hermione, con el resto de los bolsos de su hija, seguida de Matthew, al término de la fila.

El andén estaba repleto de alumnos de Hogwarts por todas partes. Grandes y pequeños, nuevos y antiguos, todos con su uniforme oscuro habitual y sus maletas a mano, cargándolas en el vagón de los equipajes. Matt pudo ver algunas caras conocidas, compañeros de otros cursos que había conocido los años anteriores. Y una de las caras que más le agradaba: la de Juliet.

Hola, Matt – saludó la muchacha al verlo. Se puso en puntillas para besarlo y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.- Creí que no venías.

¿Cómo no? Si tenía que venir a verte por última vez – repuso Matthew. Con casi dieciséis años, Juliet era una bella joven de cabellos negros azabaches, iguales a los de Harry, enlazados a veces en una larga trenza o sueltos en una cascada que iniciaba su trayecto en la parte alta de su cabeza. Siempre alegre, Juliet se parecía mucho a Úrsula, (había sacado sus ojos y su esbeltez), pero poseía el carácter fuerte y decidido de su padre y algo de su facilidad para meterse en problemas.

Lo dices como si jamás nos volviéramos a ver – dijo Juliet, mirándolo con cara de pena.

No es eso – corrigió Matthew, sonriendo.- Es sólo que ahora que no voy a estar en Hogwarts... tú sabes...

Mmm... recuerda que nada es imposible en Hogwarts.- dijo Juliet, guiñándole un ojo.

Se le hacía entretenido ver como su novia hacía cualquier cosa para verlo, incluso arriesgar su estadía en el colegio. Le dio otro beso en los labios antes de adivinar quien venía detrás.

¿Qué tal, Matthew?

Hola, tío Harry – respondió Matthew muy nervioso. Harry Potter, el padre de Juliet, siempre andaba al acecho de cualquier oportunidad para celar a su hija, a pesar de que ella y Matthew fueran novios hacía más de un año.

¡Harry¿Qué tal tu verano? – preguntó Hermione al ver a su amigo.

Bien, tranquilo, como siempre – respondió Harry al momento de saludar a su amiga con un beso en la mejilla.

Más bien aburrido – murmuró Juliet, dirigiéndole la palabra a Matthew.- Papá se ha pasado todo el verano metido en San Mungo atendiendo pacientes y enseñándoles a los demás curanderos cómo se ocupan algunos artefactos muggles para la medicina.

¿Sigue con esa idea metida en la cabeza? – preguntó Matthew, sonriendo al pensar en su tío Harry. Todo el tiempo que Juliet pasó en una incubadora cuando era una recién nacida, le había dado a Harry algunas ideas para contribuir con la medicina en San Mungo.

Como siempre – resopló Juliet.

¿Y Úrsula, por qué no ha venido contigo? – le preguntó Hermione a su amigo.

Tenía algo de trabajo en el Ministerio... parece que le faltaba revisar algunas órdenes para el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional.- respondió Harry.- Así que me pidió que viniera a dejar a Juliet a la estación.- la señaló con su cabeza.¿Y Ron¿También tuvo que trabajar?

Sí, el tráfico ilegal de huevos de dragón le está dando más problemas cada día.- respondió Hermione. – Tiene a varios de sus empleados dispuestos por todo Londres para saber quién es el que trae los huevos, pero aún no saben nada seguro.

Mam�, ya está listo el equipaje.- Lilibeth había vuelto de dejar sus maletas en el tren.¡July! – gritó al ver a su amiga.

¡Hola, Lilibeth¡Tanto tiempo! – gritó Juliet, abrazando a Lil con fuerza mientras reían.

¡Oh, sí, como no! – exclamó Matthew, sarcástico.- Desde que aprendieron a ocupar el teléfono, ustedes se cuelgan de él todos los días... ayer mismo hablaron durante horas.

Ay, hermanito, no es igual.- respondió Lilibeth mirando con desagrado a su hermano.¿No haces lo mismo tú cuando hablas con Juliet por horas y horas y no saben cómo despedirse? "_No, cuelga tú primero. No, tú... Adiooooooooossssss. Adiós, amor… Adiós, te amo. Adiós, yo también" _Y así podría seguir hasta el final de mis días.

Pequeño monstruito – murmuró Matthew, entornando los ojos, mientras escuchaba cómo su hermana y su novia compartían la risa del momento.

Pero la risa se les paró cuando sintieron, cada una, dos delgadas manos sobre sus ojos.

_-Adivinen quiénes somos_ – dijo una voz, transformada de mala manera en algo más suave de lo habitual.

Mmm... uno es rubio y de ojos azules – dijo Juliet, sonriendo ampliamente.

Y el otro... mmm... es rubio y de ojos azules.- agregó Lilibeth.

Los chicos rieron y destaparon los ojos de las muchachas. Thomas y Alan Malfoy eran sus primos (por lo menos los de Lilibeth) y sus amigos. Eran gemelos, al igual que sus tíos Fred y George, y eran hijos de Draco y Ginny Malfoy, que llegaban en esos momentos.

Hola Hermione¿cómo estás? – preguntó Draco acercándose a su amiga.

Bien, gracias – contestó ésta.

¿Y el bebé? – preguntó Ginny, saludando a Hermione.

Creciendo día a día... – respondió y sonrió con soltura.- Y provocándome náuseas todas las mañanas. Ya las había olvidado.

Todas las hemos olvidado a estas alturas – repuso Ginny.

�¡Todos los alumnos¡El tren va a partir! – exclamó uno de los auxiliares. La expectación no se hizo esperar.

¡Mam�, mam�¡Ya es hora! – gritó Lilibeth, acercándose a Hermione para despedirse.

Cuídate mucho, Lil – le recomendó su madre.- No hagas travesuras.

Ya escuchaste, monstruito.- repuso Matthew, aproximándose a su hermana.- Nada de travesuras...

�¿YO¿Cuándo¿Me crees capaz de hacer travesuras, madre? – preguntó Lilibeth con cara de sorprendida. Pero al momento de querer Matthew contestarle, ella se adelantó.- No, hermanito, jamás, jamás... no fue culpa mía.

Está bien, no se preocupen – dijo Hermione, riéndose de los comentarios de sus hijos.- Sólo ve tranquila.- la abrazó con fuerza y le dijo al oído.- Sabes que te quiero mucho, Lil y lo único que quiero es que no te pase nada.

Lo sé, mam�, yo también te quiero mucho.- le reiteró. Luego se acercó a Matthew y lo abrazó como lo había hecho con Hermione.- Y a ti también, hermanito... prometo no hacer tantas travesuras.- y acercándose al oído, le dijo.- Sólo las necesarias.

Más te vale, hermanita.- tomó su cara entre las manos y le estampó un enorme beso en la frente.- Te quiero, cuídate.

Adiós.- les dijo Lilibeth, alejándose de ellos y subiéndose al tren, mientras se despedía con la mano.

Adiós, amor – dijo Juliet, acercándose a Matthew.- Te voy a extrañar.

Yo también, amor – repuso Matthew.- Cuídate... y no dejes que Lil haga travesuras.

No me pidas eso a mí, Matthew.- le dijo Juliet, sonriendo.- No soy precisamente la persona que le dé ejemplos a tu hermana... pero eso queda entre nosotros¿sí?

Okey, okey... – asintió Matthew. Se despidieron con un beso romántico, pero no demasiado prolongado y Juliet también subió al tren, seguida de los gemelos.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione y Draco también despidieron a sus respectivos hijos hasta que el tren comenzó a avanzar y se alejó por los rieles en dirección a Hogwarts. Matthew se resignó entonces a no viajar en aquel medio y tener que volver a su casa en el auto muggle de sus padres, que casi siempre manejaba Hermione. Después de despedirse de sus amigos, Hermione y Matthew volvieron a casa. La rutina diaria que se había formado por más de siete años para el joven, se caía de la noche a la mañana.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola, pap�¿puedo pasar?

Claro, Matt, pasa...

Matthew, después de ayudar a su madre un poco con los quehaceres del hogar, había decidido hacerle una visita a su padre, Ronald Weasley, quien trabajaba en el Departamento de Regulación y control de criaturas mágicas, en el ministerio. Precisamente en ese minuto se hallaba algo concentrado en lo que hace mucho tiempo le llevaba todo el día: "Huevos de dragón ilegales". Delante de él había un cerro de ellos, fichados cada uno con un pergamino adherido a su cáscara, que era de diferentes colores. Ron estaba en la misión de clasificarlos y guardarlos en cajas de madera que en su exterior rezaban la palabra: "Confiscado".

¿No se supone que eso deberían hacerlo tus asistentes? – preguntó Matthew con curiosidad.

Oh, sí, pero me aburre tener que firmar papeles todo el día... – respondió Ron, con un gesto de naturalidad.- Además esto es fácil y recuerda que yo empecé por aquí.

Sí, lo sé.

Lilibeth se fue bien¿verdad? – preguntó Ron, escribiendo algunos datos en su tablilla de notas.

Sí, se fue bien... – respondió Matthew. Hizo un gesto de resignación con los hombros y se tumbó en uno de los sillones de la oficina de su padre.- Pero me hubiera gustado ir con ella.

Añoras Hogwarts¿no es cierto?

Más que nunca – contestó el joven.- Todavía no puedo creer que se terminó...

¿Y no has pensado en lo que vas a hacer ahora? – le preguntó Ron, volviéndose hacia su hijo.

Mmm... algo, pero no tengo nada claro.- respondió Matthew.- Me gustaría seguir jugando Quidditch, pero...

¿Pero qué? – preguntó su padre con sorpresa.- Tienes aptitudes para él y no debes desaprovecharlas... como lo hice yo.

¿También hubieras querido jugar Quidditch?

Sí, pero lo de los dragones en Rumania salió muy rápido y no me quedaron muchas alternativas.- contestó Ron.- Pero si quieres puedes ir a dar una vuelta al departamento de juegos y deportes mágicos y ver si hay equipos que necesiten jugadores. No pierdes nada con intentarlo... – luego, guiñándole un ojo, le dijo.- Además tengo muchos amigos ahí que estarían gustosos de recibir a mi hijo.

Matthew sonrió y aceptó la propuesta de su padre. Menos la última parte. Si no quedaba, no intentaría mover hilos internos para entrar. Sólo era conseguir una prueba de vuelo y listo.

Después de despedirse de Ron, Matthew subió por el antiguo ascensor que conectaba todos los departamentos y se dirigió al de Juegos y deportes mágicos. En los pasillos se veía gente muy extraña. Todos vestidos con túnicas de colores fuertes y con figuras diferentes en ellas; todos hablando sobre Bludgers, Snitchs y Quaffles; sobre escobas y equipos de Quidditch de diferentes países.

La primera puerta a la derecha en el pasillo se hallaba abierta hasta atrás. En la habitación había un hombre de cabellos castaños entrecanos, con algo de barba afeitada hace días y mirada seria, concentrado en unos papeles que tenía frente a sí. Sobre el escritorio del lugar se leía "_Oliver Wood, director de equipos_".

Buenas tardes – dijo Matthew, acercándose al hombre detrás del escritorio.

Buenas... ¿qué desea? – preguntó Oliver.

Me llamo Matthew y bueno... acabo de salir de la escuela y no sé, quería saber...

Vienes para saber si puedes integrarte a algún equipo de Quidditch¿verdad? – preguntó Wood, rápidamente.

Eeehhh... sí, a eso vengo.

Siéntate.- le pidió.¿Cómo me dijiste que te llamabas?

Matthew... Matthew Weasley – le respondió el joven, mientras tomaba asiento frente al hombre.

Weasley¿eh? – preguntó Wood, anotando su nombre en un pergamino cualquiera.¿Eres hijo de alguno de los Weasley, digo... de Fred o de George, o de Charlie, quizás?

Mi padre es Ronald Weasley.- respondió Matthew.

Ronald... Mmm... creo que lo recuerdo, era hermano de los gemelos y de Charlie, que fue nuestro buscador estrella hasta antes que llegara Harry Potter.- repuso Oliver mirando hacia un costado, como si recordara aquellos tiempos.

Mi papá también estuvo en el equipo – agregó Matthew.- Fue guardián.

Guardián¿eh? – preguntó Oliver.- Entonces fue el que me reemplazó, si no me equivoco.- Luego agregó.- Soy Oliver Wood, director general de los equipos de Quidditch de Inglaterra y pues... también jugué en el equipo de mi casa, Gryffindor, cuando era joven. Era guardián y capitán... a propósito¿jugaste en tu casa?

Sí, señor – respondió Matthew. Oliver anotó su respuesta.- Jugué por Gryffindor hasta el año pasado. Era buscador y capitán.

Bien, bien... eso te da más posibilidades.- dijo Oliver.¿Mantienes el mismo puesto o deseas cambiarlo?

Eeehhh... creo que no. Me quedo en el puesto de buscador.- respondió Matthew, intentando sonreír con amabilidad.

Okey.- respondió Oliver y comenzó a buscar algo más en sus desordenados cajones.- Mmm, creo que hay como dos equipos que necesitaban un buscador... por aquí debe estar, déjame ver.- Encontró dos carpetas amarillentas y las sacó con cuidado.- Sí, aquí están. Los "Chudley Cannons" y Las "Águilas de Yorkshire". Puedes ver las carpetas si quieres.

Y le tendió las carpetas para que Matthew pudiera revisarlas. Este último se hallaba muy emocionado. Los "Chudley Cannons" necesitaban un buscador... ¿Y si quedaba dentro del equipo? Sería su máximo sueño cumplido. Sería genial.

Una paloma de papel entró zumbando a la habitación en ese instante y fue a dar frente a Oliver Wood, quien la abrió y leyó su contenido.

Ya regreso, muchacho – le dijo sin más y se levantó de su silla.- Estás en tu oficina...

Desapareció por la puerta y dejó a Matthew solo, revisando los papeles. Contenían la lista oficial de los jugadores de ese año y varios recortes de periódicos del equipo. También había fotografías de equipos anteriores y los nombres de sus respectivos jugadores, más algunas leyendas anexas. Su jugador favorito era Ethan Kingdom, quien se había retirado el año anterior del equipo por cumplir la mayoría de edad. Jugaba de buscador, como él y ahora impartía clases de vuelo en la escuela Beauxbatons, según lo que decía más abajo de su foto.

También revisó a las "Águilas de Yorkshire". El equipo de ese año posaba junto a su entrenador para la foto y se les veía muy contentos. Ellos habían sido los ganadores en el campeonato nacional del año pasado. Muchos recortes de periódicos lo confirmaban. Matthew siguió revisando las hojas y los recortes hasta que algo más llamó su atención. Una vieja hoja de periódico se escondía bajo hojas blancas; la fecha: 12 de Junio del 2001. Leyó.

"_JOVEN JUGADOR DE QUIDDITCH MUERTO EN ATENTADO"_

_Víctor Krum víctima de fanático desquiciado_

_**BULGARIA.-** Por circunstancias que aún se desconocen, el joven jugador de la selección de Bulgaria de Quidditch, Víctor Krum, fue atacado el día de ayer por un fanático que deseaba verlo a toda costa mediante la maldición más mortífera de todas: Avada Kedavra. El jugador, de 25 años, no tuvo tiempo de defenderse pues fue atacado sorpresivamente por la espalda al momento de salir de sus entrenamientos con la selección de su país. Se especula que el atacante, todavía no identificado con precisión, podría tratarse de Huck Hoshtner (34), un sujeto conocido en el mundo del Quidditch por su desbordante afición a la figura de Krum y al equipo de Bulgaria, quien tendría severos trastornos mentales y una personalidad doble._

_Según informó el vocero del equipo, Krum no tendría relación alguna con este individuo y sólo se trataría de un hecho delictual provocado por la mala mente de Hoshtner._

_Después de examinar sus restos, Víctor Krum será llevado a la basílica de Sofía, capital búlgara para velar su cuerpo durante la noche. Su funeral se efectuará mañana en el cementerio de Istanova, a las 15:30._

La noticia le trajo a la mente lo que su madre le había dicho una vez: "A tu padre lo mató un loco... un tal Huck Hoshtner". Pero su padre jugaba para la selección de Bulgaria. Buscó entre los demás informes, y halló su nombre en una de las listas. Junto a él decía: _Préstamo por un año. _No sabía que Viktor Krum había jugado para las "Águilas de Yorkshire", así que la noticia lo volvió más curioso. Revisó otros recortes de periódicos hasta que se detuvo en uno especialmente extraño. Rezaba fecha del 2003.

"_CUERPO DE VIKTOR KRUM HALLADO NUEVAMENTE SIN VIDA"_ _Muerte anterior habría sido una equivocación._

_**LONDRES.- **El malogrado cuerpo del ex jugador de Quidditch búlgaro, Viktor Krum, fue hallado esta mañana en un callejón de la ciudad, en muy malas condiciones. Las autoridades se sorprendieron mucho al descubrirlo ya que él se encontraba con fecha de defunción dos años antes. Delegados del Ministerio de la Magia interrogaron a Hermione Granger, su ex esposa, y madre de su único hijo de dos años, Matthew, acerca de aquel suceso. "También creía que Viktor estaba muerto. Yo misma enterré sus cenizas", dijo a este periódico el día del interrogatorio._

_Viktor Krum, en ese entonces de 25 años, había sido atacado supuestamente por un fanático identificado como Huck Hoshtner (34), a la salida de los campos de entrenamiento de la selección búlgara. Hoshtner cumplía en ese entonces una pena de 35 años en la prisión mágica de Azkaban, pero fue absuelto de los cargos al saberse este nuevo deceso. _

_Las autoridades creen que el suceso anterior se trató de una equivocación y que el jugador habría desaparecido por causas que se desconocen, y que habría muerto al caer del edificio. Lo que aún no saben los del Ministerio es quien lo atacó, por que el cuerpo tenía señales de una maldición imperdonable y no se conoce ningún testigo del hecho. Lo más probable es que el culpable haya escapado de la escena del crimen antes de verse más involucrado en el asunto._

Matthew estaba más que estupefacto. "Viktor Krum no murió cuando yo era recién nacido, alguien lo atacó dos años después" reflexionó. Pero pocas cosas le calzaban. ¿Por qué Hermione no le había dicho eso último¿Por qué le había ocultado que su padre estuvo vivo por dos años más? Y lo principal¿cómo es que desapareció durante dos años y nadie supo nada? Las piezas del rompecabezas no se ajustaban en su mente y no sabía qué pensar. Estaba intranquilo. No tenía recuerdos de su padre, él supuestamente había muerto cuando Matthew tenía menos de un año.

Buscó algo más qué leer y encontró su foto. Un hombre de unos veinte años aparecía en ella. Tenia el cabello y los ojos castaños y unas espesas cejas negras que fruncía continuamente; las facciones muy marcadas y casi no sonreía. A Matthew le pareció que se miraba en un espejo, con la excepción de su mirada. Matt había sacado los ojos miel de Hermione.

Y ¿Te convenció alguno? – preguntó Oliver Wood, que en ese momento entraba de nuevo a la oficina y se sentaba detrás de su escritorio.

Pues, me gustan los dos equipos, señor.- respondió Matthew, sonriendo amablemente para no parecer inquieto.

Entonces te haré unas copias para que te las lleves a casa y las leas con más detención.- repuso Wood. Acto seguido, sacó su varita de los cajones y pronunció- _Italetteria_.

Las carpetas que tenía Matthew en las manos se volvieron dobles al instante, con la única diferencia en las copias que decían: _No oficial._ Se puso de pie entonces y le entregó a Wood las copias verdaderas, para luego despedirse de él, dándole las gracias.

Cuando te decidas, vuelves y yo te pongo en contacto con el entrenador.- le dijo Oliver.- Pero no demores mucho, por que habrá otros postulantes que quieran el puesto.

Está bien.- asintió Matthew y salió de la oficina de Wood, algo contento.

Releyó una y otra vez los recortes de periódico mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Tan ensimismado iba que no se dio cuenta de que había chocado con alguien. La foto de Viktor Krum cayó entonces al suelo y fue recogida por la mano de su padre.

Matt¿De dónde sacaste esto? – le preguntó. Su rostro se tornó sombrío de pronto.

Oh, papá... estaba en esta carpeta.- respondió Matthew.- Él estuvo en las "Águilas de Yorkshire"¿no es cierto?

Eso creo... – respondió Ron, dándole la fotografía a su hijo. Luego cambió de tema- Pero, dime¿Cómo te fue?

Bien, bien – contestó Matthew.- El señor Wood me dijo que tenía posibilidades de entrar en alguno de estos equipos.

Le mostró las carpetas y a Ron se le iluminó el rostro de nuevo.

�¡Los Chudley Cannons! – exclamó.¡No lo puedo creer, Matt… harás una prueba para los Chudley Cannons!

Sí, eso creo.

Salieron por el pasillo comentando la noticia. A Ron le parecía genial que su hijo formara parte del equipo de sus sueños, los "Chudley Cannons". Sería la envidia de todos sus amigos.

Pero a Matt le parecía sumamente extraño que nunca se hubiera enterado de la doble muerte de su padre biológico.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Notas de la Autora: Bueno, les presento la segunda parte de "La vida continúa", para las chicas que deseaban su continuación. Esta viene algo más oscura y más sicológica (XD De repente me vuelo en mis pensamientos y escribo cosas como éstas) Espero les guste tanto como el otro fic.

Atte. Tanina Potter.


	2. Fue sin intención

**"HERENCIA DEL PASADO"**

Por Tanina Potter.

-Capítulo 2-

**FUE SIN INTENCIÓN**.

(IT WAS WITHOUT INTENTION)

_"Ella usa la culpa a su favor, mucho mejor que Dios"_

La cálida respiración de su mujer se le hacía habitual por las mañanas. Durante dieciséis años la había sentido, durante dieciséis años la había respirado y pensaba siempre en seguirla sintiendo. Abrió los ojos y la contempló. No había perdido para nada su belleza, seguía intacta en ese mar de cabellos ondulados que la envolvía cada noche y cada mañana. Seguía siendo dueña de un rostro de muñeca que casi no había sucumbido al paso de los años y de unos enormes y expresivos ojos verdes que abría cada mañana para contemplarlo. Le parecía la mujer más bella del universo, aunque ella dijera siempre que se veía más vieja con el paso de los años y que ya no le asentaba el cabello largo. Pero él siempre le pedía que lo mantuviera así, largo y suave, aunque ya no se usara. Le encantaba sentirse rodeado de ese mar de cabellos en la cama cada vez que hacían el amor o de apartarlo para besar su cuello antes de irse al trabajo. Toda ella le fascinaba. Y a ella le fascinaba estar con él.

"Buenos días" le dijo cuando la vio despierta.

"Buenos días, Harry" respondió ella, besándolo en los labios. "¿Qué hay para hoy?"

"No lo sé..." respondió Harry. Miró el calendario al lado de su cama y dijo: "Sólo es 1º de septiembre."

La expresión de su mujer cambió repentinamente.

"�¡1º de septiembre!" exclamó. "¿Qué hora es?"

"Espera un minuto" revisó su reloj de muñeca sobre el velador y respondió. "Las nueve y media."

"�¡Las nueve y media!" volvió a exclamar y se puso rápidamente de pie. "�¡1º de septiembre¡La junta de mañana, el informe de hoy y... el inicio de clases de July!"

"Úrsula, cálmate, es muy temprano todavía" repuso Harry, mirando como su mujer se vestía a toda carrera. "Déjala dormir un rato más."

"Pero yo estoy retrasada" dijo Úrsula, colocándose una blusa transparente de color lila sobre su ropa interior. "Y si yo me retraso, July también se retrasará y debo ir a dejarla a King Cross antes de que se haga tarde."

"Mira, relájate un poco" le dijo Harry mientras se levantaba de la cama para vestirse también. "Si quieres puedo ir a dejarla yo y en el camino te dejamos frente al ministerio."

"¿Pero y tu turno de hoy?" preguntó Úrsula, mirándolo incrédulamente mientras Harry se colocaba los pantalones y se anudaba los zapatos.

"Es a las dos de la tarde, amor" le respondió con naturalidad.

"¿Seguro que no te da problema?" preguntó Úrsula algo más calmada.

"No, ninguno" respondió Harry, acercándose a ella y dándole un ligero beso en los labios. "Vístete, yo mismo iré a levantar a July."

Úrsula asintió y su marido se alejó por la puerta de la habitación. De seguro su hija estaría plácida y profundamente dormida, pero Harry era experto en despertarla. Hacía a veces tal barullo que los vecinos alegaban un poco por la sonajera matutina.

Y sí, ahí estaba July, con el pelo tan desparramado por la cama como su madre, con la única diferencia que el suyo era negro azabache. Las almohadas tiradas en el suelo y ella hecha un bultito entre las mantas. Siempre había dormido así, desde la cuna y no se le había quitado con los años. Harry sonrió para sí mismo. "Eres el mejor regalo que la vida me pudo dar" pensó. Jamás se le cruzó por la mente, durante los siete años que duró Hogwarts, y de los cuales los últimos tres fueron los más penosos, que toda aquella pesadilla pasaría y que formaría una familia, no tan común y corriente como el resto de ellas, pero con una esposa que lo amaba y una hija fruto de ese amor. Siempre imaginó que tendría un hijo varón y que como tradición le pondría "James" o algo parecido; pero la vida da muchas vueltas y no sabes si vas a terminar mareado.

Con sumo cuidado, se acercó a la cama de su hija y lanzó un pequeño hechizo a la lámpara del techo. De ella se desprendieron varias cintas de colores que en sus extremos sostenían trompetas doradas apuntando a la cama de July. En un dos por tres, todas las trompetas sonaron al mismo tiempo, como dianas en un ejército, y el cuerpo de la chica se estremeció repentinamente y dio un gran salto, dejándola perpleja y sentada. Cuando las trompetas dejaron de sonar y volvieron a guardarse detrás de la lámpara, Harry saludó a su hija.

"Buenos días, July¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?"

"Sentada..." respondió July, tratando de calmar los latidos de su corazón. "No te cansas¿eh? �� "

"No, la verdad es que aún me divierto al verte saltar de la cama" declaró Harry, sonriendo. "¿Sabes que día es hoy?"

"Eeehhh... no¿qué día es hoy?" lo temía, pero se negaba a aceptarlo.

"1º de septiembre" respondió Harry. "¿Y sabes lo que pasa los primeros de septiembre?"

"Inicio de clases" respondió July.

"¡Bingo!" exclamó Harry sacando de su varita un ramo de flores. "Y por eso te has ganado un premio."

Y le extendió el ramo.

"Gracias, papá" dijo July. "¿Y mam�?"

"Corriendo de acá para allá."

"¿No tienes turno hoy?" le preguntó su hija.

"Sí, pero es a las dos de la tarde" respondió Harry. "Y mientras tanto, ustedes dos se visten y yo les haré el desayuno¿sabes que voy a hacer?"

"Hotcakes y huevos" contestó July.

"¿Cómo lo sabías?"

"No sabes hacer otra cosa, papá."

"Es cierto" dijo Harry sonriendo. "Pero a que te gustan mucho"

"Sí, sí me gustan" respondió July, contestándole la sonrisa a su padre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡No, no te vayas por ahí!" exclamaba Úrsula dentro del auto. "Si te vas por ese lado no llegaremos nunca."

"Bueno, entonces me iré por acá" dijo Harry señalando la calle alternativa.

"Pero por esa calle deberás darte muchas vueltas" declaró July en el asiento trasero.

"Entonces¿por dónde?" preguntó Harry.

"¿Qué tal si te vas volando?" le sugirió July.

"¿Crees que sirva de algo?"

"Nadie se daría cuenta" respondió su hija. Era cierto. A pesar de que el auto de Harry no tenía los sistemas comunes de vuelo como el resto de los automóviles muggles, volaba a la perfección desde hace mucho, incluso antes de que los muggles comenzaran a izarse en sus transportes.

Harry sonrió, aprobando la moción de su hija, y accionó el botón de vuelo, haciendo que el auto se alzara. Cuando tomó la altura suficiente, aumentó la velocidad y salió despedido por el aire. Algunos autos muggles hacían lo mismo a causa del tráfico, pero no todos. La tecnología aún no alcanzaba para el mundo entero.

Tras diez minutos de vuelo, el auto de los Potter (un Pandemonium 2007, el Mini Cooper ya era historia) se detuvo frente a una vieja cabina telefónica, tan vieja y tan gastada, que varias compañías telefónicas habían querido sacarla de ese lugar. Pero por alguna razón (que todos los amantes de la magia sabemos) se olvidaban de lo que iban a hacer cada vez que se acercaban a ella.

"Te veo después de dejar en la estación a July" le dijo Harry a Úrsula cuando ésta se bajó del coche.

"Está bien" dijo su esposa, dándole un beso de despedida. Luego se dirigió a su hija. "Cuídate mucho... y pórtate bien, no quiero que la profesora Patil me mande más cartas de reprobación otra vez. ¿Está claro?"

"Cómo que me llamo Elizabeth... ¿o no?" July sonrió con picardía. Úrsula se acercó a ella para abrazarla y luego se dirigió a la cabina.

La vieron bajar por ella hasta el fondo, donde se encontraba el Ministerio de la Magia, para luego tomar camino hasta la estación. Se estaban demorando.

"¡Son casi las once!" exclamaba July, empujando su carrito del equipaje con velocidad a través de King Cross. Harry la seguía desde atrás. Esperaba que la barrera no se cerrara en pleno camino hacia ella, como les pasó a él y a Ron en segundo año.

"¡Aún queda un cuarto de hora!" gritaba Harry desde atrás.

"Sí, pero Matthew debe de haberse ido... y este año no lo veré tan seguido como quiero" repuso July atravesando la barrera. Cuando Harry cruzó detrás de su hija, se encontró con el espectáculo de muchos años. Cientos de alumnos de Hogwarts se amontonaban en las ventanas de los vagones y frente a ellos sus padres los despedían con la mano.

July buscó aceleradamente con la mirada por si hallaba a su novio Matthew, pero sólo halló gente desconocida y compañeras de curso que venían a su encuentro. Dos de ellas, una de pelo rubio y liso hasta los hombros, ojos verdes y cara redonda, y la otra de pelo castaño claro y corto, ojos grandes y saltones de color azul y la cara alargada como un óvalo, se acercaron a July para saludarla.

"�¡July¿cómo estás¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones!" preguntó una de ellas, la de cabello castaño.

"Bien... bueno, como siempre" respondió July, abrazando a sus amigas. A decir verdad, las vacaciones de los Potter no habían sido tan entretenidas como Juliet hubiera querido, ya que Harry se la había pasado los dos meses en el hospital probando nuevas técnicas muggles para sus enfermos y Úrsula se había llenado de trabajo en el ministerio. "¿Han visto a Matt?"

"¿A Weasley?" preguntó su otra amiga. July asintió. "No, para nada... ni Lil ni él han llegado."

"Entonces esperaré... ya saben que Matt salió el año pasado de Hogwarts y..." Harry entonces se acercó a su hija. "Mira, pap�, ellas son Christine Parker y Keira Hudson, mis compañeras de clase... niñas, éste es mi pap�, Harry Potter."

"Hola, chicas" las saludó Harry.

"Hola, señor Potter" dijeron al unísono.

"¿Usted es el Harry Potter del que todos hablan?" preguntó Christine, muy interesada en escuchar la respuesta de Harry.

"Pues... creo que sí, aunque hace mucho que mi gran popularidad se acabó. Ahora soy un simple servidor de la salud mágica."

"Mi padre es curandero en San Mungo" agregó July.

Las chicas asintieron con una sonrisa. Un hombre mayor se acercó hasta Harry y lo saludó, sacándolo de la conversación con las amigas de July.

"Y... tu papá... ¿qué edad tiene?" preguntó Keira, acercándose a la hija del aludido.

"Treinta y nueve¿por qué?" respondió July.

"Eeehhh... treinta y nueve¿eh? Parece más joven" repuso Keira, arreglándose su rubio cabello detrás de una oreja.

"Mmm, sí, parece más joven... pero pronto entrará en "cuarentena" dijo July, riendo ante el comentario.

Las compañeras de July siguieron conversando con ella, hasta que Keira divisó a los Weasley que llegaban en ese instante a la estación y se lo comunicó a su amiga. July entonces sonrió y se encaminó hacia su novio.

"Hola, Matt" saludó la muchacha al verlo. Se puso en puntillas para besarlo y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. "Creí que no venías"

"¿Cómo no? Si tenía que venir a verte por última vez" repuso Matthew. Tenía la típica expresión de quien quiere algo, pero sabe que no puede conseguirlo. Aunque Juliet sí sabía a qué se debía y también le pesaba de algún modo.

"Lo dices como si jamás nos volviéramos a ver" dijo, mirándolo con cara de pena.

"No es eso" corrigió Matthew, sonriendo. "Es sólo que ahora que no voy a estar en Hogwarts... tú sabes..."

"Mmm... recuerda que nada es imposible en Hogwarts" dijo Juliet, guiñándole un ojo.

Mientras tanto, Harry había divisado a Hermione que venía entrando a la estación con Lil delante de ella y con una ligera panza (pequeñísima, casi imperceptible) producto de sus tres meses de embarazo. Pero antes saludó a su "yerno sobrino".

"¿Qué tal, Matthew?"

"Hola, tío Harry" respondió él muy nervioso.

No era que le molestara, de hecho Harry lo prefería a él antes que a cualquier otro; pero le costaba aceptar que su hija fuese compartida por alguien más. Hermione se le acercó entonces.

"¡Harry¿Qué tal tu verano?" preguntó Hermione al ver a su amigo.

"Bien, tranquilo, como siempre" respondió Harry al momento de saludar a su amiga con un beso en la mejilla.

"¿Y Úrsula, por qué no ha venido contigo?" le preguntó Hermione a su amigo.

"Tenía algo de trabajo en el Ministerio... parece que le faltaba revisar algunas órdenes para el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional" respondió Harry. "Así que me pidió que viniera a dejar a Juliet a la estación" la señaló con su cabeza. "¿Y Ron¿También tuvo que trabajar?"

"Sí, el tráfico ilegal de huevos de dragón le está dando más problemas cada día" respondió Hermione. "Tiene a varios de sus empleados dispuestos por todo Londres para saber quién es el que trae los huevos, pero aún no saben nada seguro."

"Pobre de él... con lo que le cargan los trabajos de oficina" repuso Harry riendo ante su propio comentario.

Minutos después, los Malfoy llegaron al andén. El cuarteto, formado por Draco y Ginny Malfoy y sus jóvenes hijos gemelos eran una mezcla de familia feliz y poco común que varios de los compañeros de Thomas y Alan envidiaban. Draco trabajaba para el Wizengamot en el Ministerio y Ginny daba clases de Transformaciones en Hogwarts. Los gemelos, cada uno con catorce años, eran muy similares a sus tíos Fred y George en cuanto a lo psicológico y sus travesuras se extendían por todo Hogwarts como la herencia que habían dejado.

"Hola Hermione¿cómo estás?" preguntó Draco acercándose a su amiga.

"Bien, gracias" contestó ésta.

"¿Y el bebé?" preguntó Ginny, saludando a Hermione.

"Creciendo día a día..." respondió y sonrió con soltura. "Y provocándome náuseas todas las mañanas. Ya las había olvidado."

"Todas las hemos olvidado a estas alturas" repuso Ginny.

"Qué tal, Potter" saludó Draco a Harry. "¿Te dieron libre en San Mungo?"

"No, para nada, a las dos en punto me quieren allá" respondió Potter. "¿Cómo estás, Ginny?"

"Muy bien, gracias... ¿Y Úrsula?" preguntó la pelirroja.

"En el Ministerio" respondió Harry.

"Igual que Ron" agregó Hermione. "Los dos trabajan como esclavos."

Las miradas se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia Draco.

"Hey, no me miren a mí, que yo no soy el Ministro" se defendió este último.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los estrechos pasillos del Ministerio de Magia daban nuevamente la bienvenida a Harry. Y es que no se quedaba ningún día sin pasar por Úrsula o sin charlar con Ron por horas. Esa era su rutina diaria. Levantarse por las mañanas, ir a trabajar, visitar enfermos y recoger a su mujer por las tardes. Esa era su vida diaria. A decir verdad no se cansaba de ella, pero nada dura cien años.

Al llegar a la recepción del Departamento contra el uso indebido de artefactos muggles, Matilda, la secretaria de siempre, lo saludó con amabilidad.

"¿Qué tal, señor Potter?"

"Qué no me llames 'señor Potter', por favor" le dijo Harry sonriendo a modo de saludo. "Somos casi de la misma edad y tú no estás tan vieja."

"Es la costumbre, señor... digo Harry" argumentó Matilda. "Aún no se me quita."

"Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte, porque yo no te digo señora Summers."

Se adelantó a la oficina de Úrsula y entró, recorriendo con la mirada lo vacío de ésta. Seguramente ella se encontraba en otras dependencias del Ministerio. Decidió entonces sentarse detrás de su escritorio para esperarla.

De puro curioso, abrió uno de los cajones del mueble. En él había mucho papel y muchas carpetas de quién sabe qué. Leyó algunos informes, pero como no entendía nada de nada los dejó de lado. Sobre el escritorio había algunas fotografías móviles que Harry ya conocía. La primera era de su matrimonio; Úrsula vestida con un traje celeste claro similar al de una princesa de cuentos de hadas y Harry con frac negro. Y en la otra fotografía estaba July, de pie junto a su primera escoba de juguete, cuando tenía ocho. Le agradaba ver a su hija de ese porte y lamentó no haberla disfrutado más durante esos años. La ocupación de curandero era un trabajo a tiempo completo.

Pero lo que más lamentaba era que ya no podría tener hijos con Úrsula. Y todo por un maldito hechizo, que ni siquiera iba dirigido a ella.

El parto prematuro la había hecho más débil en cuanto a gestaciones.

"¡Harry, qué bueno que estás ac�!" exclamó Úrsula al ver a su marido en la oficina. "Recién terminé todo lo que me faltaba y estoy agotadísima."

"Lo suponía" dijo Harry poniéndose de pie para saludarla. Con suavidad la acercó hasta su cara y posó sus labios sobre los de ella, tal como lo hacían desde que se besaron por primera vez, en la oficina de Harry en San Mungo. "Pero aquí está tu salvador para rescatarte de las garras del trabajo."

"Tengo un gran salvador y por cierto muy guapo" dijo Úrsula aún sosteniéndose de su cuello.

"¡Qué va! Estoy cada día más viejo... mira, tengo la cara llena de arrugas" le contestó Harry.

"Jajaja, hablas como mi madre."

"Es cierto..." dijo Harry. Luego agregó: "A veces hablo como tu madre."

Más risas. Tomaron las cosas de Úrsula y salieron de la oficina. Subieron por el ascensor hasta el Londres muggle y se dirigieron a casa en el coche. Conversaban sobre la vuelta a Hogwarts de July y del turno de ambos aquel día, hasta que Harry se equivocó de tema.

"Me tocó también ir al piso donde están los bebés recién nacidos" le comentó mientras recorrían las calles de la ciudad a velocidad moderada. "Hoy llegaron dos especialmente enfermos. Una niña de tres meses y un niño de ocho días. La primera con viruela de Dragón (estaba completamente negra la pobre) y el segundo con gripe de gigante... (no sabes como eran los estornudos de esa pobre criatura¡enormes!)"

"Pobres..." comentó Úrsula, ensimismada en la conversación de Harry. No le gustaba hablar de ese tema, no de niños pequeños.

"Qué pena que no podamos haber tenido más hijos..." murmuró.

"Tú sabes porqué no pudimos, Harry" repuso Úrsula mirando hacia fuera. Unas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a acechar en el cielo.

"Lo sé... pero iba todo tan bien" su mirada se volvió neutra, observando el camino, pero sin ningún punto fijo por el cual orientarse. "No sé qué hicimos mal. A lo mejor no te cuidé bien, o quizás tú no... es decir..."

"¿Yo qué?" preguntó Úrsula volviendo su cara para enfrentarlo. "Harry, sabes que no fue culpa mía... yo simplemente no logré retenerlo más que cinco meses en mi vientre, y luego... luego ya no estaba; igual que July, pero July por lo menos estaba viva."

Las lágrimas se asomaron entonces por sus ojos, igual que las gotas de lluvia en la ventana. A Úrsula le dolía recordar esos momentos y a veces Harry no sabía ubicarse.

"Sé que no fue culpa tuya, amor."

"Es que lo dices como si yo... yo... hubiera querido perderlo" acotó, sin más deseos que de detener esa conversación.

"Lo siento, en verdad" le dijo Harry, sosteniéndole la mano para tranquilizarla. Luego se puso a pensar. "Ahora tendría nueve... ¿verdad?"

Úrsula no contestó. Era verdad, ahora su hijo Andrew tendría nueve.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

**Notas de la autora:** Hola a todas de nuevo. Gracias por la aceptación de esta segunda parte. Bien, ahora a lo de siempre y que me encanta...

Reviews:

**kat: **Hola, gracias por tu review. Eres la primera... XD Bueno, me alegro de que te haya gustado este chap, aunque por lo de las cosas malas no prometo mucho. Sólo les aseguro que no me volveré asesina en serie como en la primera parte. Saludos. Tanina Potter.

**LunaPotter1: **Gracias por tu review, que bueno que te haya gustado. Espero sigas leyendo. Saludos. Tanina Potter.

**sophiegrint: **Hola, gracias por escribirme. Que bueno que te haya agradado la primera parte de este fic, espero que la segunda te guste tanto o más. Saludos y ojalá sigas leyendo. Tanina Potter.

**Lil Granger:** Hola niña... XD ¿Cómo estás? Me causó un poco de risa eso de que te gusta Matt... no te enojes, lo digo porque dudo que el verdadero Matt sea de tu gusto. Es más, creo que tiene como 7 u 8 años... jejeje, es un vecino mío (Se llama Matthew Feliú, tiene apellido francés XDDDD) Pero el Matt de este fic es algo parecido a Hermione, aunque físicamente se parezca a "súper cejas". Y debo reconocer que a mí también me agrada XDDD... jeje¿te gustó el diminutivo? La verdad es que el nombre es algo largo, como el mío, así que siempre trato de acortarlos de la mejor manera. Hermione tiene 39 años en este fic... no es ni tan vieja, o si no pregúntale a J.K. Rowling que tuvo su último hijo el año pasado, y tiene más o menos su edad. No creo que sea de alto riesgo, pero las cosas que puedan pasar más adelante podrían causarle algunas molestias. Nada seguro. Gracias por los halagos, tú también escribes muy bien... �� es verdad, he leído tus fics y me parecen súper buenos. Yo también espero terminar pronto todos mis fics... pero no dudes en que lo haré, tarde o temprano. Cuídate mucho. Tanina Potter.

**cervatilla: **hola. Gracias por tu review... no creas que es tarde para leer "La vida continúa", nunca es tarde para nada. Espero también que este capítulo te agrade y que sigas leyendo. Saludos. Tanina Potter.

**A. R. H. 1st.: **Hola, que bueno verte después de nuestra conversación por MSN, y gracias por el review. Gracias también por los halagos, aunque curado signifique aquí "borracho" XDDDD Ya entendí que significa 'genial'. Y que bueno que te has fijado en la ortografía; dirás que soy maniática, pero me cargan también los fics o las historias con faltas de ortografía y si puedo corregirlos, lo hago. XP okey... Te prometo que no morirán muchos buenos, y los que mueran serán por causas nobles. Saludos y cuídate. Tanina Potter.

**Josefina: **Hi! Gracias por tu review. Bueno, Matt puede juzgar a su madre de muchas maneras, pero todo se complica cuando se tienen mals influencias. Ya verás por qué. Haré todo lo posible por cumplir tus deseos, y trataré de actualizar todos mis fics, aunque me lleve la vida en ello. XDDDDD No, espero que sea antes... Saludos y cuídate. Tanina Potter.

**sarah-keyko: **Gracias por escribir y por leer ambas historias, espero sigas leyendo los otros chaps. Saludos. Tanina Potter.


	3. Dos y dos son cuatro

**"HERENCIA DEL PASADO"**

Por Tanina Potter.

-Capítulo 3-

**DOS Y DOS SON CUATRO. **

(TWO AND TWO ARE FOUR)

_"Vos sabes, como nos cambia la vida"_

"Dejen de moverse, por favor... ¡No! Thomas, te vas a ensuciar... Hey! Tienen catorce años por Dios, no son unos niños de pecho ya."

"Mam�, es él el que empieza" protestó Thomas, dándole un empujón a su hermano.

"No es cierto... mira como sigue él" aseguró su hermano. Desde hace rato no dejaban de molestarse entre sí y tenían los nervios de su madre muy tensos.

"¿Acaso no se pueden quedar quietos? Parecen bebés pequeños" los ruegos de la mujer daban resultados a medias. A pesar de que estaban vestidos y peinados desde hace rato, pronto dejarían de estarlo si seguían con el barullo. "Alan, ve a arreglarte el cabello de nuevo y tú, Thomas, acábate el desayuno y trae tu mochila... ¿guardaste tu varita?"

"Sí, mamá... ayer la eché" respondió Thomas, levantándose de la mesa para ir al segundo piso.

"Bien, no quiero que te pase lo mismo que a Alan el año pasado" dijo la mujer, llevando los platos hasta el lavabo.

"No fue mi culpa, tenía otras preocupaciones" dijo Alan asomando su cabeza desde el cuarto de baño. "¿Y pap�?"

"Debe estar arriba" respondió la mujer. Acto seguido, caminó hasta la parte inferior de las escaleras y lo llamó: "¡Draco¿Estás listo?"

"¡Sí, en un momento!" exclamó su marido desde su cuarto. Después de unos momentos, salió con paso apresurado y bajó las escaleras de a dos peldaños. "Estaba arreglando el maletín. ¿Estás lista, Ginny?"

"Hace un buen rato" respondió. "Falta que los gemelos se alisten y nos vamos."

"¿No irás con nosotros a Hogwarts?" preguntó Alan saliendo del baño.

"Me iré mañana" respondió Ginny. "Le pedí a Parvati que guiara a los de primero y les diera la bienvenida por mí."

"No me agrada esa profesora; siempre nos está diciendo que vamos a morir" argumentó Alan.

"¿A qué me recuerda eso?" preguntó Draco, recordando el influjo que recibió Parvati Patil de la antigua profesora de Adivinación, Sybill Trelawney. "¿Y tu hermano, Alan?"

"Mamá lo mandó a ordenar sus cosas" respondió su hijo. "Yo ya lo hice."

"¡Estoy listo!" exclamó Thomas bajando las escaleras de la casa. Llevaba una mochila al hombro y su habitual baúl de madera con las iniciales T. M.

"¿Tu baúl, Alan?" preguntó Ginny.

"En la maletera del coche" respondió éste.

El inicio de clases también tenía cabeza abajo la casa de los Malfoy. Y sobre todo porque lidiar con dos chicos de catorce años, gemelos y traviesos no era cosa fácil. Draco y Ginny lo habían experimentado tres años seguidos y el cuarto sería exactamente lo mismo. Aunque a Ginny le agradaba que sus hijos estuvieran a su alcance durante el año, ya que su desempeño como profesora de Transformaciones en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y hechicería se lo permitía. Draco los iría a dejar, traería de vuelta a Ginny a casa y se iría también a su trabajo, en el Ministerio de la magia. Él era parte del Wizengamot, el tribunal supremo de los magos.

Cuando todos estuvieron realmente listos, subieron al coche y salieron con dirección a King Cross, específicamente al andén 9 y 3/4, en donde los esperaba un enorme tren escarlata.

Sin mucho retraso (a decir verdad, diez minutos antes de las once) arribaron a la estación. Cargaron sus maletas en los carritos de equipaje y cruzaron la barrera hacia el andén. Repleto se encontraba el lugar, repleto de estudiantes, padres y mascotas.

Allí se toparon también con sus amigos.

"Shshsh... no hagas ruido" le dijo Thomas a su hermano, viendo las espaldas de Lilibeth y July.

"Está bien."

Se acercaron sigilosamente hasta ellas y les taparon los ojos con las dos manos.

"_Adivinen quienes somos" _la voz de los gemelos sonó mucho más suave de lo habitual.

"Mmm... uno es rubio y de ojos azules" dijo Juliet, sonriendo ampliamente.

"Y el otro... Mmm... es rubio y de ojos azules" agregó Lilibeth.

Los chicos rieron y destaparon los ojos de las muchachas. Les gustaba gastarles bromas a sus amigas (y prima en el caso de Lilibeth) aunque cuando ellos eran los perjudicados, la situación no les era muy agradable. También saludaron a Matthew, que estaba con ellas.

"¿Cómo están, enanos?" preguntó el joven.

"No nos digas "enanos", Matt" protestó Thomas.

"Sí, ya nos queda poco para alcanzarte" agregó Alan, moviendo su mano en sentido horizontal a la altura de su cabeza entre él y Matthew. Y era cierto, los gemelos, a pesar de ser los menores de la casa, iban creciendo día a día como la maleza crece en los campos.

Mientras tanto, Draco y Ginny se habían encontrado con Hermione y Harry, que traían a sus respectivos hijos al andén.

"Hola, Hermione¿cómo estás?" preguntó Draco acercándose a su amiga.

"Bien, gracias" contestó ésta.

"¿Y el bebé?" preguntó Ginny saludando a Hermione.

"Creciendo día a día..." respondió y sonrió con soltura. "Y provocándome náuseas todas las mañanas. Ya las había olvidado."

"Todas las hemos olvidado a estas alturas" repuso Ginny.

"Que tal, Potter" saludó Draco a Harry. "¿Te dieron libre en San Mungo?"

"No, para nada, a las dos en punto me quieren allá" respondió Potter. "¿Cómo estás, Ginny?"

"Muy bien, gracias... ¿Y Úrsula?" preguntó la pelirroja.

"En el Ministerio" respondió Harry.

"Igual que Ron" agregó Hermione. "Los dos trabajan como esclavos."

Las miradas se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia Draco.

"Hey, no me miren a mí, que yo no soy el Ministro" se defendió este último.

"Pero si quisieras podrías serlo" le dijo Ginny, sonriéndole.

"¡Todos los alumnos¡El tren va a partir!" exclamó uno de los auxiliares. La expectación no se hizo esperar.

"¡Thomas, Alan! Cuídense mucho" dijo Ginny acercándose a sus hijos para abrazarlos. "Mañana estaré con ustedes."

"Tengan cuidado a la llegada, pórtense bien" les advirtió Draco, despidiéndolos.

"No se preocupen..." comenzó a decir Alan.

"Nosotros nunca..."

"O casi nunca..."

"Nos metemos en problemas..."

"Serios" finalizó Alan. Y ambos besaron a sus padres y subieron al tren, seguidos de sus primas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se fueron a recorrer el callejón Diagon para comprar algunos libros de ayuda que le hacían falta a Ginny en su asignatura. Pero antes, Draco partió a Gringotts a ver unas cuentas del Ministerio que iban a ser cerradas. Ginny entonces tuvo que recorrer sola las callejas del lugar, buscando lo que necesitaba.

"Flourish and Bloots" estaba especialmente lleno ese día. Ginny no entendía por qué, así que se dedicó a mirar la vitrina. En ella había varios ejemplares de un libro mediano, de tapas duras y rojas que rezaban el título: "From the skin" de L. Lovegood.

"¿L. Lovegood?" se preguntó Ginny en voz alta. Miró hacia dentro, pero poco se podía ver de la autora. Entonces decidió entrar.

La multitud que se agolpaba en el local por poco no deja avanzar a Ginny, pero ella se abrió paso de cualquier manera. Al final del recorrido, se dio cuenta de que su sospecha no era tan falsa.

Una mujer adulta de cabello rubio, corto y disparado hacia fuera en las puntas, de ojos azules bastante grandes y soñadores y vestida con un traje de dos piezas de color celeste, algo escotado, estaba sentada tras el mostrador, firmando sus libros.

Ginny tomó uno que había en una pila y se lo dio para que lo firmara.

"¿A quien va dedicado?" preguntó la mujer.

"A Ginny Malfoy, por favor" dijo Gin. "O si prefieres, Ginny Weasley... de soltera."

La mujer la miró extrañada por unos instantes y luego sonrió ampliamente, poniéndose de pie para abrazarla.

"�¡Ginny! No me digas que eres tú... ¿Cómo estás?"

"Muy bien, de lo mejor... ¿y tú Luna, qué tal tu vida?"

"Estoy bien... pero, espera... ¿me dijiste Ginny Malfoy?" preguntó Luna, sin entender demasiado la situación.

"Sí, eso mismo te dije"

"No me digas que tú y... ¿Draco?" volvió a preguntar.

"Yo y Draco..." respondió Ginny. "Llevamos dieciséis años de casados y tenemos dos hijos."

"Uf¡Quién lo diría!" Luna miró en derredor y notó la molestia de algunos de sus lectores. "Espera un poco" le dijo a Ginny. "Bueno... seguiré firmando en media hora más, denme un momento para descansar¿sí?"

Los clientes se dispersaron algo decepcionados, pero a Luna ni le importó. Guió a Ginny a la parte de atrás de la tienda y haciendo una floritura con su varita le sirvió una taza de té.

"Malfoy¡No lo puedo creer! Pero si él odiaba a tu familia" argumentó Luna.

"Sí, lo sé, pero todo cambió en unos años... primero fuimos amigos y después de su accidente, comenzamos nuestra relación" repuso Ginny.

"Espera, espera... ¿accidente?" preguntó Luna.

"Eso es muy largo de contar, pero Draco está bien... no le quedaron secuelas" le resumió en unas pocas líneas lo que había sucedido con él 19 años atrás. Le habló de Harry y su esposa Úrsula, de su hermano Ron y de Hermione, de sus sobrinos y también de sus hijos. Al final, Luna tenía un enorme puzzle a medio hacer en su cabeza.- "Con decirte que tuvo que pasarse los nueve meses de mi embarazo en la madriguera porque yo no me quise separar de mi madre"

Risas. Cuando recuperaron la compostura, Ginny quiso saber de su amiga.

"Bueno ¿Y tú qué haces¿Qué fue de tu vida?"

"Mi vida... Mmm... digamos que mi vida ha tenido altos y bajos... que pronto seré propietaria de The Quibbler y que acabo de sacar mi primer libro" respondió Luna.

"Tu libro¿eh?" dijo Ginny. "¿Y de qué se trata?"

"Velo tú misma" le indicó Luna, señalándole la contratapa. Ginny leyó y su expresión pasó rápidamente a la sorpresa.

"Pero... esto es... Uf!"

"Literatura erótica" completó su amiga. "Sí, se llama "From the Skin" y digamos que es un poco autobiográfico mezclado con ciertas fantasías aún no cumplidas."

La conversación de ambas fue interrumpida de pronto. Draco había llegado a la tienda, seguido de un niño pequeño de cachetes regordetes, cara redonda y cabello castaño oscuro, con expresión de perdido en el espacio.

"¡Ah! Ginny, estás aquí" le dijo, en cuanto la vio. "Mira, me he encontrado este niño en el camino, dice que su mamá estaba en la librería, pero que no recordaba que..."

"�¡Mami!" dijo el pequeño, corriendo hacia Luna y abrazándola. "¡Me perdí, mami, y este señor me trajo de vuelta!"

"¿Mami?" preguntó Ginny, atónita.

"Sí, él es mi hijo Ignatius" respondió Luna. "Ignatius, ella es la señora Malfoy, y él su esposo, si no me equivoco. Salúdalos."

"Hola, señora Malfoy" saludó el pequeño desde su posición junto a su madre. "A él ya lo saludé" y señaló a Draco.

"Sí, es cierto" respondió el rubio. Luego se dirigió a Ginny. "Aún no me has presentado a tu amiga, Ginny."

"Pero... ¿cómo no me reconoces, Draco Malfoy?" preguntó Luna, levantándose del asiento. "¿No te suena lo de Lunática Lovegood?"

Draco la miró extrañado por unos instantes y luego se le iluminó el rostro, como si recordara.

"¿Luna?" preguntó de nuevo.

"La misma" respondió ella. "¿Cómo has estado, Malfoy?"

"No puedo creer que seas tú, estás realmente cambiada" le dijo Draco, tendiéndole una mano. "¿Y dices que este es tu hijo?"

"Sí, gracias por traerlo hasta acá" respondió Luna. "Es primera vez que viene a Inglaterra después de tantos años."

"¿No nació ac�?" preguntó Ginny. El pequeño miraba la escena con gran curiosidad, pero seguía asido de las faldas de su madre.

"Sí, pero yo tuve que irme un tiempo... ya sabes, asuntos de trabajo" respondió Luna, y le acarició el cabello a su hijo. "Ignatius tenía tres meses de nacido cuando nos fuimos a Irlanda. Vivimos ahí con una amiga que conocí allá y que me acogió muy bien."

"Ya veo" dijo Ginny. "Pero¿sabes? Tu hijo me recuerda a alguien... no sé en donde he visto esa cara. ¿Y el padre de Ignatius?"

"¿Su padre?" preguntó Luna. De repente notaron que la pregunta le incomodaba.- "Eeehhh... no, su padre nunca estuvo con nosotros... él... él murió antes de nacer Ignatius."

"Mi papi está en el cielo" dijo el niño mirándolos con un gesto de resignación.

"Oh, pobre" declaró Ginny. "Pero al menos tu hijo está sano. ¿Qué edad tiene?"

"Cinco años y medio" respondió Luna. "Y es muy inquieto. Se pasa todo el tiempo metido entre las plantas del jardín y mira con mucha curiosidad los libros de herbología que aún tengo guardados."

"¿Sabe leer?" preguntó Ginny.

"No, pero por mientras se conforma con ver las fotografías y los dibujos."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran las nueve y cuarenta y cinco de la noche. Ginny y Draco se dirigían a casa de los Weasley, a su habitual cena familiar que habían creado unos años atrás. Sólo asistían los mayores, pero dado que Matthew ya había terminado el colegio, también estaba invitado. "Allí te enterarás de muchas cosas" le dijo Draco una vez. "Pero todo debe quedar bajo siete llaves¿entiendes?"

Le habían dicho a Luna que fuera con ellos, como invitada sorpresa, pero la rubia se excusó de llegar a la misma hora, dado que tenía que cumplir con unos asuntos personales hasta tarde. "Aunque espérenme para el bajativo" les indicó.

Cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió para ellos, Hermione fue la encargada de recibirlos.

"Hola, llegan a tiempo para comenzar..." les dijo al saludarlos.

"Eso me agrada" comentó Draco. "Vengo con un hambre inmensa."

"Y luego te quejas de que comienza a salirte panza" le dijo Ginny riendo. Draco sólo arqueó una de sus cejas y sonrió.

Dentro, Harry y Ron se hallaban sentados en el sofá del living, hablando sobre lo que aún les ocupaba tiempo: "Quidditch". Sobre todo después de que Ron le contara a su amigo que Matthew realizaría pruebas para quedar en el equipo de los "Chudley Cannons"

"¿Y por qué no las Águilas?" le preguntaba Harry en ese momento. "Yo jugué una temporada con ellos y son un equipo muy bueno."

"Ya lo sé, Harry, pero mi sueño es que Matt quede con los Cannons..." argumentó Ron.

"Ese es tu sueño" le dijo Hermione acercándose a él con los recién llegados. "Deja que Matthew elija por sí solo."

"Está bien... ¡Qué tal, Draco, hermanita!" exclamó al ver a su cuñado y su esposa. "¿Dónde estuvieron toda la tarde? Varias personas preguntaron por ti en el Ministerio, Malfoy."

"Mmm... pues, haciendo... "cositas" respondió Draco, guiñándole un ojo a su mujer.

"Uf! Así como van, volverán a tener gemelos" comentó Harry. Los demás rieron, todos menos Úrsula, que miró con algo de pena a su esposo.

"¡Y aquí está el próximo jugador de los "Chudley Cannons!" exclamó Ron al ver a su hijo salir de la habitación contigua al living. "Ven ac�, hijo, cuéntales a los demás como te fue con Wood."

"No sé todavía si quedaré con los "Cannons", papá" argumentó Matthew, acercando una silla para sentarse.

"Oh, hijo, no seas así" protestó Ron. "Yo estoy segurísimo que quedarás en el equipo."

"Eres un gran jugador, Matthew" dijo Ginny de pronto. "Y concuerdo con mi hermanito, de seguro quedarás con los "Chudley Cannons", aunque "Las águilas de Yorkshire" también sean una buena alternativa."

"A propósito, Ginny..." comenzó a decir Harry. "¿A quién dejaste a cargo para recibir a los de primero?"

"A Parvati" – contestó la pelirroja.

La gran mayoría de la concurrencia puso caras de asombro ante la respuesta de Ginny, quien sonreía como si hubiese hecho una maldad y no se arrepintiera luego.

"¿Trelawney, el regreso?" preguntó Harry, haciendo que el resto riera con ganas por el comentario. "�¡Va a traumar a los pobres chicos! De seguro les pronosticará la muerte como hacía Sybill conmigo."

"No seas malvado, Harry" protestó Ginny, riendo también con los demás. "Pero es la única a la que le confiaría a los de primero. Ni creas que Snape se va a llevar bien con ellos después de tantos años de detestarlos."

"Snape no nos detestaba..." repuso Draco.

"...a los Slytherin" completó Ron. Draco le miró como si no lograra hacerle comprender lo que acababa de decir. "Bien¿qué tal si comemos?"

"Está bien" repuso Hermione con desgano. Luego se dirigió a Úrsula. "¿Quieres ayudarme?"

"Claro" respondió ésta y se adentró con su amiga en la cocina de la casa.

Para cuando terminaban con la cena, varios golpes se dejaron sentir en la puerta. Extrañados, dejaron que Ron se pusiera de pie y fuera a abrir. De alguna manera, Ginny y Draco sabían de quien se trataba, pero el resto no tenía idea; así que dejaron que la sorpresa llegase sola.

Ron abrió.

"¿Sí?"

"Así que Ronald Weasley¿eh? Policía de Scotland Yard, necesito interrogarlo..." dijo la mujer tras la puerta.

"¿Scotland Yard¿Interrogarme?" preguntó Ron, sin entender ni media palabra de lo que afirmaba la mujer.

"Sí" afirmó la mujer. "¿Conoce a la señorita Luna Lovegood? Se le acusa de olvido involuntario de la persona en cuestión, por lo que será condenado a una semana sin Grageas de todos los sabores de Bertie Boot."

Ron la miró entre divertido y ceñudo. Luego se le encendió la ampolleta.

"¿Luna?" preguntó después de todo.

"Tan lento como siempre, Ronald Weasley" afirmó Luna, que para esas alturas ya estaba matándose de la risa. Lo saludó efusivamente, mientras el resto de la concurrencia salía para ver quien era y se propagaron entonces los saludos a la recién llegada. "Sigues tan guapo como antes" dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

Luna venía sola, sin la compañía de Ignatius, su pequeño hijo y se le veía muy contenta por reunirse después de tanto tiempo con sus viejos amigos. Hermione la saludó con afecto, pero a decir verdad no demasiado porque sabía de antemano que Luna había estado enamorada de Ron durante sus días de escolar. Le presentaron a Matthew, quien como siempre tuvo que explicarle que se parecía más a Hermione que a Ron.

"No sacaste el 'encanto Weasley'" le dijo mientras se sentaba en el living de la casa y cruzaba las piernas provocativamente frente al pelirrojo.

"No, pero Matthew es un joven muy parecido a Ron en el interior" atacó Hermione, desde su lugar frente a su esposo. "Además de un buen jugador de Quidditch"

"Lo creo... " dijo Luna, sonriendo levemente. Luego se dirigió a Harry "Y tú... 'el chico que vivió', cuéntame de ti¿dónde está tu esposa?"

"Ella es mi mujer, Úrsula" dijo Harry, asiendo hacia sí a la chica.

"Hola" saludó Úrsula a la invitada. "Úrsula Potter, gusto de conocerte..."

"Luna Lovegood" respondió la rubia saludando a la mujer de Harry. "Aún conservo mi apellido de soltera"

"No me digas que nunca te casaste" dijo Hermione desde el frente. "¿No encontraste tu media naranja?"

"No... aún no" respondió Luna, sonriendo fríamente ante las palabras de Hermione. "Pero podría estar muy cerca de mí en este minuto"

Y miró a Ron guiñándole un ojo. Los demás rieron con ganas, menos Hermione que sostenía una sonrisa tan forzada que le llegaban a doler las mejillas.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

**Notas de la autora: **Hola a todas, gracias por la recepción del segundo capítulo. Aquí les va el tercero.

**Reviews: **

**kat: **hola, gracias por el review. Sí, bastante triste es perder a un hijo. Yo no lo he hecho, pero tengo a mi tía que ha perdido como cuatro... X( Bueno, te aseguro que no me convertiré en psicópata asesina, pero alguien tendrá que morir. Espero que te agrade este chap. Saludos, Tanina Potter.

**Lil Granger: **Hola niña... XDDDD Bueno, mi vecino Matthew es pequeño, pero puedes fantasear un rato con el Matthew de esta historia. Jejejeje... no demasiado¿eh? Y sí, los hombres a veces meten la pata cuando hablan de algo, pero Úrsula sabrá reponerse, confía en lo que te digo... aunque a Harry le hagan otras ofertas por otros lados. Después te darás cuenta. XDDD No he podido mandarte la carta aún porque me quedé en banca rota, pero apenas me lleguen algunas monedas, iré hasta el correo más próximo y la enviaré hasta tu casa. Cuídate mucho y saludos. Tanina Potter.

**Nisse: **Hola, gracias por tu review. Espero que esta secuela te agrade, aunque esté más cargada al lado de Matthew, pero es él el que debe descubrir quien mató a su padre. Las demás historias irán circulando alrededor de él y también le ayudarán a llegar a buen o mal fin, eso se verá después. Saludos. Tanina Potter.

**LunaPotter1: **Muchas cosas... jejeje. Saludos. Tanina Potter.

**Josefina: **Hola, gracias por el review. Bueno, Úrsula está casi al final de su tristeza, ya que pronto encontrará una solución a sus problemas. Sé que no es un temazo, pero ayudará mucho a la trama y además... está algo basado en la historia de una de mis tías, que perdió cuatro hijos, y que aún los siente. No todas las mujeres son iguales. Claro, el hechizo que se le escapó a Constance dejó algo delicada a la pobre Úrsula y sobre lo de Matt y July, pronto... no desesperéis. Saludos. Tanina Potter.

**sarah-keyko: **Hola, gracias por escribirme. Qué bueno que te haya gustado la primera parte y espero que te guste más la segunda. Los personajes, sobre todos los nuevos, iré describiéndolos de tal forma que ustedes puedan tener una imagen clara de ellos. No te preocupes por Harry y por Úrsula, que tendrán su segunda oportunidad... aunque por ahí se entrometa algo... o alguien. XDDD Bueno, ojalá te agrade este chap y sigas leyendo. Saludos. Tanina Potter.

**cervatilla: **Hola... jejejeje, es cierto, todas las historias terminan como teleseries mexicanas, en donde todos se reconcilian y se casan y blablabla... aunque igual puse algo de eso, pero preferí poner lo del Quidditch para dar paso a esta historia. Aunque te falta ver la cara de Ron en el capítulo 5, ya sabrás por qué. Espero que te guste este cap. Saludos. Tanina Potter.

**Katie Lupin: **�¡Amigui! XDDDDDD (Parecemos "cabra chica gritona") Espero que te vaya bien en la U, aunque me dijeron por ahí que estás enferma Y.Y Bueno, cuídate mucho y sí, la historia está tan cebollera como siempre (Es la idea¿no?) Ojalá que tu castigo no dure demasiado y te vea luego por Hoggy. Se echan de menos las caras antiguas, jejejeje. Cuídate mucho y saludos. Tanina Potter.

**A. R. H. 1st: **Hola, gracias por tu review. Bueno, Harry y Úrsula perdieron más que un hijo, pero eso se irá diciendo después, aunque los demás fueron embarazos menores. Y sobre lo del auto... jejejeje, yo creo que para esa fecha algunos de nuestros medios de transporte (descartando a los aviones) podrán volar. O eso espero. Gracias por tus palabras y espero que sigas leyendo. Saludos. Tanina Potter.

**Lucy McGonagall: **Hola niña! Jejejeje, qué bueno que te gustó "La vida continúa" y a decir verdad, a mí también se me caía la baba al imaginarme a Harry de médico y a Ron con los dragones. Esta historia es ligeramente distinta... ligeramente, pero ni te imaginas que pasará cuando Matthew se entere de que Hermione mató a Krum. Nos vemos en Hoggy y que te vaya bien. Saludos. Tanina Potter.

**Okey, siento la demora de este capítulo, lo tenía listo hace mucho, pero no había podido subirlo por culpa de la maldita universidad. Los capítulos 4 y 5 irán más rápido, pero si me demoro en otros capítulos échenle la culpa a la U... �� �¡Demasiadas lecturas para una semana! **

**Cuídense y sigan leyendo y opinando.**

**Tanina Potter.**


	4. El legado de Bulgaria

"**HERENCIA DEL PASADO"**

By Tanina Potter.

-Capítulo 4-

**EL LEGADO DE BULGARIA.**

(THE LEGACY OF BULGARIA)

_"Lately I been walking in circles"_

"¡Bienvenidos, bienvenidos a otro año más en Hogwarts!"

La multitud reunida en el Gran comedor guardó silencio al escuchar las palabras del director. Las cuatro casas, reunidas cada una en una mesa distinta, se disponían a celebrar el primer día de clases de aquel año y los ánimos estaban muy subidos. En la mesa de Gryffindor, July y Lilibeth terminaban de cuchichear con una risita cómplice antes de que algún profesor las reprendiera. El viaje les había resultado algo tedioso, porque la lluvia no los abandonó en todo el camino. La selección de los nuevos alumnos había pasado sin problemas y las mesas ya estaban completas; los profesores, cada uno sentado a algún lado del director, miraban con premura la casa que les correspondía. Snape, el viejo profesor de Pociones, aún estaba a cargo de la casa Slytherin; Ernie McMillan, profesor de Historia de la Magia (El Maestro Binns ya había comprendido por fin que no pertenecía a este mundo y se había ido luego de un exorcismo) estaba a cargo de la casa Hufflepuff; Greta Teabag, profesora de Encantamientos, era la jefa de la casa Ravenclaw y Ginny Malfoy, que en ese momento era reemplazada por la profesora de Adivinación, Parvati Patil, era la jefa de la casa Gryffindor.

Cómo si todo fuera cuestión de una sonrisa, el director del colegio continuó:

"De seguro, los viejos alumnos deben estar acostumbrados a la larga charla de cada año, pero los nuevos ni siquiera se han enterado" dijo, tomando algo de aire para continuar. "No pueden acercarse a los terrenos del bosque prohibido, como tampoco hacer hechizos en los pasillos y los que sean sorprendidos en ellos después de las nueve de la noche, tendrán el castigo que el señor Shulz les imponga" y dirigió la mirada al celador que por casi diez años había reemplazado al fallecido Filch. Su aspecto era casi tan hosco como el de su antecesor, pero tenía ciertas preferencias por los alumnos de Slytherin que no reparaba en mostrar. Mientras tanto, el director continuaba su discurso. "Bien, luego de los asuntos señalados, sólo me quedan dos cosas que decirles... ¡A comer!"

Varios rieron de buena gana y atacaron sus platos llenos que aparecían en ese instante. El director tenía casi las mismas mañas que poseyera Dumbledore por largos años, pero su aspecto menos chiflado causaba algo más de respeto en los padres de varios alumnos. No todos sabían, eso sí, que el nuevo director poseía un pequeño detalle que lo hacía diferente de los demás, pero los que estaban enterados, no ponían peros a la situación, siempre y cuando todo se controlara con seguridad. Y es que tener a un hombre lobo por director no era cosa de dejar a la suerte.

"Pareciera que el profesor Lupin se está recuperando recién de un día de luna llena" le susurró July a su amiga Lil mientras probaban de sus platos. "Me pregunto si Snape no le cambiará los ingredientes a la pócima para retrasar la recuperación."

"Ja... no lo sé, pero Snape se ha acostumbrado a ser la enfermera de Lupin desde hace mucho" comentó Lil, dejando escapar algunas risas.

El director volvió a alzarse de su silla y pronunció un nuevo discurso.

"Quiero dar la bienvenida nuevamente a un profesor que nos dejó un tiempo y que hoy vuelve para retomar sus clases" se movió hacia su derecha, indicando con su varita hacia la cerradura y se hizo un pequeño clic en ella. Al abrirse, un hombre de casi cuarenta años se asomó por ella y avanzó hasta la mesa de los profesores. Tenía el cabello oscuro y ligeramente ondulado; su rostro redondo estaba marcado por algunas arrugas cerca de los ojos y de su boca se desprendía una seductora sonrisa que Lil, July, Thomas y Alan ya conocían. "Profesor Longbottom..." dijo Lupin saludando a Neville. Luego se dirigió a los alumnos. "Denle la bienvenida al profesor Neville Longbottom, su nuevo profesor de Herbología."

Los aplausos se dispersaron por todo el salón. Neville sonreía y saludaba a la concurrencia como en el mejor de los recitales; varios sabían de su abierta personalidad que no tenía nada que ver con la del tímido niño que saliera de Hogwarts unas décadas atrás y sólo sonreían irónicamente con sus singulares comentarios. Neville era algo así como la segunda versión de Lockhart, pero mucho más simpático y cercano.

Cuando los alumnos se dirigieron a sus dormitorios, Lil y Ethan Brooks, el otro prefecto encargado, condujeron a los de primero a la sala común. Junto al retrato de la señora gorda, Thomas y Alan esperaban a las chicas para decirles algo.

"Mañana, July" dijo Alan acercándose a la chica de cabello azabache. "Supimos que tío Ron y tía Hermione tienen una cena con los del Ministerio de Magia y Matthew no irá por supuesto"

"¿De qué están hablando?" preguntó Lilibeth cuando les abrió la puerta a los estudiantes de primero y se aproximó a ellos. Juliet sonrió.

"Va a ser la única manera de verme con Matt durante el período escolar" dijo ella casi en un susurro. "Y los chicos me ayudarán."

"¿Te pidieron algo a cambio?" quiso saber su amiga. Sus primos pusieron cara de angelitos y negaron con la cabeza.

"Dijeron que lo pensarían" respondió July, mirando inquisitivamente a sus amigos.

"No será nada malo, July" dijo Thomas, mientras Alan asentía fervientemente con la cabeza. "Pronto te diremos."

"Está bien, pero sólo si el contacto resulta" les advirtió la chica.

Se despidieron de los gemelos y subieron a la sala común. Allí estaban sus compañeras de cuarto, Christine y Keira, ordenando ya sus ropas y sus libros. Cuando July se dispuso a hacer lo mismo, Keira se acercó a ella.

"¿Hace cuanto que tu papá trabaja en San Mungo?"

"Más de veinte años¿por qué?" preguntó July, algo extrañada por la pregunta de su compañera.

"Es que... mi abuelo estuvo hospitalizado ahí el año pasado" respondió Keira rápidamente. "Lo mordió un murciélago... pero nunca vi a tu padre por ahí."

"Debe ser porque casi siempre está en el ala de "daño por encantamientos" o en el segundo subsuelo, ocupándose de los cadáveres" dijo July sonriendo. Keira trató de aplacar una mueca de asco y sonrió también.

"¿Qué se trae ésta?" preguntó Lilibeth segundos después de que Keira dejara de interrogar a July sobre su padre y volviera a su cama. "¿Por qué tanta pregunta sobre tío Harry?"

"No lo sé..." respondió July. "Será que quiere hacerse curandera."

"¡Ja¿Esa¿Curandera?" preguntó Lil riendo con sorna. "No da una en pociones ni en transformaciones..."

"Ni en encantamientos ni en herbología..." completó July. "Pero papá era igual con Snape. Según lo que me dijo, le sacó lágrimas y sangre antes de aprobarlo. Pero ya ves, lleva más de veinte años en San Mungo y ningún problema."

"Lo sé, pero no me confío de ella" aseguró su pelirroja amiga. "Con lo zorra que es no dudaría en decir que le gusta tu padre..."

"¡Estás loca!" exclamó Juliet riendo ante la suposición de Lil. "¿Mi padre? Reconozco que es guapo y todo eso... pero... ya va para los cuarenta y está casado. Jamás se fijaría en una niñita tonta como Keira Hudson."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las puertas del Ministerio de la Magia le abrían paso nuevamente a Matthew, quien se aproximaba con una carpeta llena de papeles y recortes y el corazón más que apretado hacia el Departamento de deportes mágicos. Había tomado una decisión que sería crucial para sus próximos días. No le importaba a costa de qué o de cuáles sacrificios, pero entraría a formar parte del equipo de sus sueños: "Los Chudley Cannons". Ron se había puesto muy feliz por la noticia y le recordó que no se preocupara si no quedaba, él haría todos los contactos posibles. Pero a Matthew no le gustaba la idea de depender de unos simples contactos para quedar dentro del equipo, así que prefirió no aceptar la propuesta de su padre, aunque Ron estuviera en contra.

Se aproximó a la primera puerta a la derecha y con una mano temblorosa, golpeó. Los segundos se le hicieron interminables entre el silencio y la voz del director de equipos, Oliver Wood.

"Adelante"

Sin vacilar, abrió la puerta y contuvo la respiración, como si el dejar de hacerlo le impidiera mantenerse tranquilo. Wood estaba nuevamente sentado tras su escritorio, revisando algunos papeles y observando con minuciosidad un modelo a escala de una nueva escoba.

"Ah, señor Weasley" le dijo Wood en cuanto lo vio aparecer en el umbral. "Me estaba preguntando que habría sido de usted. Pero, siéntese por favor."

"Gracias"

Algo nervioso, Matthew tomó asiento frente al hombre y dejó las carpetas sobre la mesa. Cuando Wood dejó los papeles de lado, le enseñó el modelo a escala que sostenía en la mano.

"¿Te gusta?" Matthew le miró con duda. "Es la nueva "Cometa Ultra 3600". Un buen modelo desde que "Nimbus" sacó del mercado el modelo "Century 7". Bastante malo el sistema de frenos. La pondrán a la venta la próxima semana. Pero, dime¿ya has revisado a los equipos¿Cuál te ha gustado?"

"La verdad es que me siguen gustando los dos, pero creo que..."

Matthew se detuvo un momento al darse cuenta que un pequeño avión de papel entraba zumbando a la oficina de Wood. El hombre lo leyó en calma y puso cara de resignación.

"Bueno, no sé por cuál te hayas decidido, Matthew, pero creo que los Chudley Cannons ya han completado su equipo."

Matt lo miró con sorpresa. "¿Completó el equipo?"

"Sí, el hijo menor del entrenador cumplió ayer la mayoría de edad y pidió entrar al equipo" le explicó Wood, dejando el mensaje a un lado. "Así que espero que no te hayas desilusionado."

"Pues..."

"Aunque te digo que "Las águilas de Yorkshire" también son un buen equipo, pero si no te gusta..."

"No" respondió Matthew. "Es decir, me hubiera gustado entrar a los "Chudley", pero "Las águilas de Yorkshire" están bien."

"¿Estás seguro?" preguntó Wood, queriendo parecer inquisitivo.

"Sí, seguro."

Estaba algo decepcionado por lo ocurrido, pero de alguna manera la segunda opción no lo desilusionaba del todo. A Ron si que le hubiera desilusionado. En aquel equipo había practicado su verdadero padre y eso del recorte de periódico lo tenía intrigado. No había querido decirle nada a Hermione, pero ya llegaría el día en que las dudas se aclararían.

"Bien, entonces..." Wood tomó una pluma de la gaveta de su escritorio y anotó en un trozo de pergamino. "Aquí está la dirección de los campos en dónde practica el equipo. Debes hablar con Kent Jackson, el director o directamente con la entrenadora, Alicia Spinnet."

Matthew tomó el pergamino que Oliver le ofrecía y se despidió rápidamente, para dirigirse al lugar señalado. Abriéndose paso entre los dependientes del Ministerio y los mensajes alados que surcaban los pasillos como locos, subió por el antiguo ascensor hasta la superficie y se perdió entre la multitud londinense. Los nuevos tranvías muggles ya no se movían guiados por cables eléctricos si no por barras magnéticas sujetas al suelo que los hacían más silenciosos y veloces. Confundiéndose entre los que subían a uno de ellos, Matthew sacó de su bolsillo trasero una tarjeta magnética que deslizó por la ranura que cobraba los pasajes. Le pareció extraño que esta vez no le hiciera ningún problema, ya que siempre se quedaban pegadas o no entraban correctamente sus datos. Gracias a aquellos errores estaba registrado en el mundo muggle como "Nathus Weezly", un nombre que de verdad no le agradaba.

Cuando el tranvía llegó a una esquina del High London, Matthew bajó de un salto y se aproximó a la acera, ubicando las calles que había a su lado. Tuvo que subir unas cuantas calles más para encontrar una ligera loma repleta de basura, en la cual se observaba un cartel verde chillón que decía: "BASURAL CERRADO".

Revisó una vez más la dirección que Wood le había indicado y se sorprendió al ver que ambas correspondían. Se acercó unos pasos más y comprobó que una cadena unida con un gran candado le impedía la entrada. Tomándolo con cuidado, Matthew se dio cuenta que el candado contaba con unas rodelillas con letras, como en una caja fuerte. Seguramente había que poner alguna clave para entrar, lo que le desanimó un poco. Miró detenidamente el mensaje de Wood y se dio cuenta que unas nuevas letras aparecían en el papel.

"Por si no lo sabes, la clave es 'Quidditch'. Wood." 

Alzó una de las cejas, sonriendo y ubicó las letras en el orden correcto. El candado cedió entonces y las puertas del basural se abrieron de par en par. Lo que vio cruzando las puertas no fue precisamente un basural, sino una explanada verde donde se levantaban varias torres y arcos a su alrededor. Un edificio celeste se alzaba a su lado; no tenía más de un piso, pero era extenso horizontalmente. Al parecer estaban entrenando, porque el barullo que hacían los jugadores en el aire apagaba el resto de los ruidos de la ciudad. O quizás se debiese a los múltiples hechizos anti-sonoros que le habían aplicado al lugar. Se aproximó al corredor que daba al campo y buscó alguien con quien hablar.

"¡Dawson, muévete rápido¡Cuidado con la Bludger¿Quién demonios es el bateador¡Ah, Gordon, hasta que apareces!" gritaba una mujer a la orilla del campo. Una mujer de piel tostada y cabello oscuro, con las manos sobre las caderas y el ceño fruncido. No parecía tener muy buen carácter, pero Matthew recordó que tenía que hablar con alguien para saber si quedaba dentro del equipo.

"Disculpe..." dijo, acercándose a ella.

"¡Mueve tu trasero de ahí, Nokes!" exclamaba la mujer hacia uno de los cazadores que volaba sobre ellos. Cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía alguien a su lado, la expresión le cambió a una más agradable. "¿Qué quieres, muchacho?"

"Vengo por lo del puesto de buscador" respondió Matthew. "Hablé con el señor Wood y..."

"¡Ah! Sí, Oliver me acaba de mandar una lechuza" asintió Alicia. "¿Eres el hijo de Weasley, verdad?"

"Sí, Ronald Weasley"

"No te pareces mucho a él" aseguró la mujer.

"Eeehhh... me parezco más a mi madre" dijo Matthew. "Pero, quería saber sí..."

"Lo sé, vienes por lo del buscador" intervino Alicia. Sacó un silbato de su bolsillo y llamó al equipo a la superficie. Cuando todos se hubieron aproximado, la mujer siguió hablando. "Este es el equipo, Weasley. Dawson, Nokes y Hart son los cazadores" dijo enseñando a dos hombres y una mujer de cabellos cortos que sostenía una quaffle en su mano. "Gordon y Fisher, bateadores" los tipos parecían unas verdaderas moles con bat. "Y Spencer, el guardián."

Cada vez que Alicia le señalaba a los jugadores, Matthew asentía con un movimiento de cabeza. Algunos le contestaban, otros sólo movían sus cejas hacia arriba. Iban con túnicas de color azul fuerte cruzadas por dos franjas plateadas a la altura del pecho y botas negras.

"El último buscador que tuvimos era un verdadero fiasco" siguió Alicia. "Nos hizo perder cinco partidos seguidos porque según él no se le daba el entrenamiento suficiente. ¡Ja¡Pobre patán! Si cree que en las "Avispas de Wishbourne" va a irle mejor... está muy equivocado."

Los demás jugadores rieron socarronamente ante la sola mención de su ex compañero. Matthew asintió con una leve sonrisa y dejó que Alicia le explicara lo siguiente.

"Pero si tú, Weasley, quieres ganarte el respeto de todos nosotros, debes demostrar con creces que eres el mejor de todos."

Matthew asintió nuevamente.

"Y no te vayas a poner nervioso, como lo hacía tu padre cuando era guardián en el equipo de Gryffindor" concluyó Alicia, sonriendo con sorna. Matthew sabía algo de que su padre había sido guardián de su misma casa hace más de treinta años, pero también sabía que gracias a él, Gryffindor había ganado el último año el campeonato y eso lo ponía muy orgulloso. "Bien, Weasley... ve a vestidores, ahí te daremos el equipo de entrenamiento y volverás para probarnos que eres dignos de estar en las "Águilas de Yorkshire""

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡No tienes por qué gritar enfrente de nuestra hija!"

"¡No estoy gritando! Tú eres el que me pone los nervios de punta..."

Aún así, la niña no podía reprimir unos cuantos sollozos que escapaban por su boca a medida que la tensión crecía al otro lado de la habitación. Se tapó las orejas con las manos y comenzó a cantar melodías sin sentido. Esperaba que acabaran pronto, o que por lo menos su padre optara por irse al trabajo y que volviera en la tarde, algo más calmado. Siempre era así, desde que su madre mostrara que no le agradaba para nada la vida en el campo ni menos en un país tan distinto a su natal Inglaterra. Nunca pudo adaptarse, nunca pudo reprimir esos sentimientos de disgusto cuando le tocaba trabajar la tierra como el resto de las aldeanas, ni tampoco aguantar que el trabajo de su marido fuese más interesante que el de ella, como camarera de una vieja taberna campestre.

Sabía que su madre era citadina de nacimiento y que sólo por amor a su padre había aprobado vivir en aquel país, pero ya se estaba cansando y se le notaba en cada una de sus palabras cuando discutían.

De pronto todo se calmó y la puerta de su habitación se abrió hasta atrás, para dar paso a una de las figuras masculinas que habitaba en la casa: Charles.

"No llores, Nicole" le dijo, mientras acariciaba su cabeza. Le sacó las manos de las orejas y le secó las lágrimas con sus dedos, haciendo que su hija le mirara con agradecimiento.

"¿Por qué fue esta vez?" preguntó sin vacilación.

"Lo mismo de siempre..." respondió Charlie, abrazando a Nicole con cariño. "Tu madre y yo tenemos nuestras diferencias, pero ya pasará. No creas que tú tienes qué ver aquí¿eh?"

"No quiero que sigan discutiendo" dijo Nicole con pena.

"Créeme que yo tampoco" repuso Charlie, mirando hacia el frente sin un punto específico. "Pero a veces los grandes no logramos ponernos de acuerdo y discutimos... siento que tengas que escuchar todo esto."

El sonido de un llanto llegó hasta ellos y las pisadas de su madre se dirigieron hacia la habitación contigua. Edward, su hermano menor, tenía diez meses de edad y era casi tan pelirrojo como Charlie, su padre. En realidad, no se esperaban la llegada de un segundo niño, pero Charlie quería que su hija mayor, Nicole, tuviera alguien con quien compartir su niñez y así llegó Eddie, como ellos le decían de cariño.

"¡Nicole!" la voz de su madre llegó hasta la habitación y Charlie le dio una palmadita en la espalda para que fuera junto a ella.

"¿Sí?"

"Trae la manta de Eddie, parece que tiene frío" Nicole asintió y fue por la manta de su hermano, mientras escuchaba los incansables murmullos de su madre. "No tiene por qué compararme con ella... yo no soy ella... si quería una mujer que le recordara a cada minuto a esa muchachita..."

"¿Qué tanto murmuras, Françoise?" preguntó Charlie entrando en la habitación de su hijo menor. Su esposa le miró con disgusto, pero se contuvo de decirle algo. "Dame a Eddie, se te va a hacer tarde."

"Ni me lo recuerdes" repuso Françoise, dándole al niño. "Por tu culpa voy a llegar atrasada."

"¿Mi culpa?"

"Sí, y no me obligues a repetirte las razones" dijo la mujer, poniéndole la manta que Nicole le había dado al pequeño. Salió entonces hacia su dormitorio, murmurando aún, y dejando a Nicole y a su padre en el más completo silencio.

Sólo los balbuceos del pequeño rompieron aquel cristal de insonoridad y Charlie lo meció un poco más, para calmarlo.

"Te tengo una buena noticia" le dijo luego de ver que su hija volvía a ponerse sombría y triste.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Nicole, como si nada en este mundo pudiera subirle el ánimo.

"Le escribí hace unas semanas al profesor Remus Lupin y me dijo que estaría encantado de recibirte en Hogwarts" respondió Charlie.

"¿El profesor Lupin?"

"Es el director del colegio donde van tus primos" repuso su padre. "Le expliqué que aquí no ibas a una escuela de magia como tal, pero que yo te he enseñado lo que sabes, y dijo que no había problema."

"¿En Inglaterra?" preguntó Nicole. "Eso significa que tendré que irme de aquí... pero yo no quiero dejar a mam�, ni a ti ni a Eddie tampoco."

"Será sólo por el período escolar" aclaró Charlie, meciendo suavemente a Edward. "Y si te aburres, puedes venir aquí en Navidad. No pasa nada, Nicole. Tu tía Ginny da clases en Hogwarts, podrás recurrir a ella cuando necesites algo."

Nicole se quedó pensativa, decidiendo entre aceptar la propuesta y sonreír o deprimirse un poco más por alejarse de quienes más quería. Sólo tenía doce años, y la mayor parte de ellos los había pasado en el campo, en Rumania, junto a sus padres y poco sabía de la vida en la ciudad. Había visitado unas cuantas veces a sus primos en Inglaterra, pero sólo por pocos días, lo que no le impedía disfrutar sin aburrirse. También mantenía relaciones con sus familiares en Egipto, tío Bill y su esposa Fleur, quienes tenían tres hijos más: Jean, Pierre y Gabrielle. En Inglaterra también estaban los hijos de Fred y Angelina: Richard y Paul, pero poco sabía de los hijos de tío Percy con Penélope Clearwater: Arthur y la pequeña Penélope, desde que él se hubiera alejado de la familia por apoyar a los del Ministerio.

No se convencía. Su padre le había hablado mil veces de Hogwarts y en esos momentos ella soñaba con estar ahí; pero ahora que las cosas en su casa estaban cada día más difíciles no quería separarse de Edward. Además, guardaba la secreta esperanza de que Charlie y Françoise dejaran sus diferencias y todo volviera a ser como antes.

"Nos iremos pasado mañana" dijo Charles, sacándola de sus cavilaciones. "Pasarás la noche en casa de tu tía Hermione y Ron te llevará luego a Hogwarts¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Luna está más que cambiada¿eh?" dijo Ron antes de terminar su desayuno. La invitada del día anterior se había quedado varias horas junto a ellos recordando viejos tiempos y hablando sobre la familia, pero no había dejado de mirar a Ron en toda la noche, lo que había dejado algo cautelosa a Hermione. "Y escribe literatura erótica... ¿Te gustaría que compráramos el libro?"

"¿Quieres comprar un libro, Ron¿Desde cuando lees tan seguido?" preguntó Hermione desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

"Oh, vamos, Hermione" dijo Ron sonriendo mientras terminaba de tragar su hogaza de pan. "Lo compraremos para que lo leamos juntos, en la cama... por las noches..."

Hermione se puso algo colorada y bajó la vista.

"No hables babosadas" dijo después de hacer como que quitaba la mantequilla de un lugar para ponerlo en otro. "No logro imaginar qué historias puede contar Luna en sus libros"

"¿Por qué lo dices?" preguntó Ron, sonriendo vagamente. "Luna está muy cambiada, como te dije... está más... mmm... sexy, y eso podría haberla ayudado a tener base para su libro"

"Sexy¿eh?" dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño. Se levantó de la mesa en un intento de huir de la conversación, pero Ron fue más rápido y la retuvo por un brazo.

"Pero tú eres más sexy que ella" repuso, poniendo una voz bastante más profunda y varonil.

"Mmm..."

"Sobre todo con ese pijama de franela celeste que te pones en invierno... con ese cuello bordado, como de abuelita..."

"Oh, Ron, deja de hacerme bromas" exclamó Hermione, soltándose de su marido y riendo por el comentario.

"¿Aún te cae mal?" preguntó Ron aproximándose a su mujer. "Digo, por qué cuando éramos chicos decías que estaba loca y que su presencia perturbaba al ED"

"Eso lo decía porque Luna estaba enamorada de ti y yo estaba celosa" dijo Hermione, volteándose hacia Ron y dejándolo perplejo. "¿A poco nunca te diste cuenta?"

"No... para nada" respondió el pelirrojo, poniéndose a pensar por un momento. "Entonces por eso te caía mal... y ahora estás molesta porque yo dije que era sexy"

"No me molesté porque dijeras que era sexy" repuso Hermione. Ron la miró con curiosidad. "Si no porque ayer no te quitó los ojos de encima y te coqueteó descaradamente mientras tú le hablabas de Quidditch"

Ron no supo que decir. Hermione estaba haciéndole una escena de celos después de muchos años y eso le descolocó algo. Al final decidió sonreír y abrazarla con fuerza.

"No te pongas celosa, Hermi" le dijo mientras la besaba en los labios. "Tú eres la única que me interesa y además, ayer yo no tenía ojos más que para ti"

"Eso espero" dijo Hermione sonriendo amablemente y respondiendo al afectuoso beso.

"Ahora me voy porque aún me quedan bastantes trámites que hacer y muchos huevos que revisar" dijo Ron, volviendo a besarla y dándole un pequeño pellizco en el trasero que la hizo saltar brevemente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El aire helado le calaba los huesos mientras montaba la escoba, sobrevolando el campo de Quidditch. El resto del equipo hacía su entrenamiento un poco más abajo que él y llevaban un buen rato marcando tantos para ambos lados. Pero de la snitch ni luces. Gordon le envió una Bludger que pasó zumbando junto a su oreja y si no se ponía alerta, ésta volvería a atacarlo. Describió círculos en el cielo, zigzagueando hacia los postes del otro lado. Tenía que encontrar cuanto antes la snitch, antes de que...

Y de pronto la vio, junto a la escoba de Hart, una de las cazadoras. Se dirigió hacia ella con velocidad, intentando esquivar las nuevas Bludgers que los bateadores le habían lanzado. Se acercaba, estiró la mano. Pero luego se dio cuenta de que no sólo su mano estaba estirada. El resto del equipo también iba por la pequeña pelota alada e intentaban quitársela.

"Vamos, Weasley... demuestra que no sólo juegas como los niños en el colegio" le dijo Dawson a su lado, riendo socarronamente.

Matthew frunció el ceño y aumentó la velocidad de su escoba. La pelota hizo un giro rápido a la izquierda y él la siguió con firmeza, al igual que el resto del equipo. Pero tenía que hacer algo para sacárselos de encima. Con un brusco movimiento, Matt giró esta vez a la derecha y se lanzó en picada hacia la superficie. Parecía que no llevaba escoba, ya que se movía con tanta agilidad que cualquiera hubiera pensado que era ingrávido. El suelo estaba a tres metros... dos... uno... y en el momento que todos pensaban que Matthew se estrellaría contra el piso, levantó el palo de su escoba y ascendió por los cielos como un pájaro que remonta su vuelo. Los otros jugadores quedaron atónitos ante tamaña maniobra y sin poder evitarlo, cayeron al suelo, estrellándose contra el terreno. Matthew entonces volvió a dirigir su mirada a la snitch alada que giraba rápidamente cerca de los postes de anotación y voló hacia ella, estirando el brazo.

Segundos después, Matthew sostenía la snitch en su mano y bajaba lentamente hacia la superficie, mientras Alicia pitaba el silbato para dar a entender que el partido había terminado.

"Muy bien, Weasley" le dijo al ver que Matt se acercaba a ella con júbilo. "Esa jugada estuvo buenísima¿dónde la aprendiste?"

"Me la enseñó tío Harry" respondió éste.

"¿Potter? No lo dudo, él era muy buen buscador" repuso Alicia. "Pero él tenía otro estilo... ¿sabes a quien me has recordado?"

Matthew negó con la cabeza.

"A Viktor Krum…" respondió Alicia. "Era famoso por esa jugada, el "Amago de Wronski""

Quizás Alicia tenía razón y Harry había aprendido esa jugada viendo a Viktor Krum. Qué poco le conocía, sin duda Hermione no le había hablado casi nada de su verdadero padre.

Los demás jugadores se acercaron hasta ellos, limpiándose las heridas y raspones sufridos en la caída. El guardián del equipo, Adam Spencer, le habló a Alicia al oído y esta asintió, sonriendo.

"Bien, Weasley, desde mañana comienzan los entrenamientos. Llévate el equipo para que te lo ajusten a tu medida y dile a tu padre que comience a deprimirse..."

Matthew la miró con duda, por lo que Alicia siguió explicándole.

"A Ron le encantan los "Chudley Cannons"¿no?" preguntó la mujer y Matt asintió. "Pues dile que su hijo está en el equipo contrario, en las "Águilas de Yorkshire""

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

**Notas de la Autora: **Hola, pues la demora no ha sido tanta... ¿eh? (_Es que lo tenía listo hace mucho)_ y espero que les agrade.

Reviews:

**Ruri Duncan: **Ame! Tantas lunas... Y.Y Se echa mucho de menos a la "matriarca" de Hoggy¿eh? Jajaja, espero que el Kezo no escuche tu declaración sobre Matthew o se pondrá celoso... jejeje (broma) Bueno, Raven va bien, creo que es una de las casas más organizadas del grupo, con decirte que la vicky ya compró las lanas para las bufandas y estamos juntando plata para las telas de las túnicas. En Maxicine están contentos con nuestra propuesta y sólo estamos esperando que la Warner nos dé el sí... jejejeje. Ojalá nos veamos luego. Saludos y besos. Tanina Potter.

**Saray: **Hola, gracias por tu review. Bueno, sí, aquí está la continuación y el capítulo 4... espero que te agrade, sinceramente. Saludos. Tanina Potter.

**cervatilla: **Hola, jajajaja¿Cómo no va a insistir con los Chudley Cannons si es su equipo favorito? Y todo eso se lo ha inculcado a Matthew, que también es su admirador. Luna es casi tan parecida a lo que fue cuando niña, pero toda esa ensoñación la convirtió ahora en personalidad. Aunque pueda que esconda también un ligero secretito. Sigue imaginando la cara de Ron, que pronto la leerás. Saludos. Tanina Potter.

**sarah-keyko: **Hola, gracias por el review. Pues Harry y Úrsula tendrán que enfrentarse a algunos problemas, pero nada imposible de solucionar. Y Luna... jejejeje, no le hará daño a Ron... quizás cosquillas, pero nada más. Saludos. Tanina Potter.

**kat: **Hola, disculpa la demora, pero la Universidad me tiene atada de manos. Los que creen que estudiar Literatura es fácil están muy equivocados. No te puedo decir a quien voy a matar... aún no, pero puede que dé pistas de vez en cuando. Y sobre tu post-data... jejejeje, eres muy observadora¿eh? Me gusta eso de mis lectores, que se fijen en lo que leen... Mmm... te responderé: Sí. Pero no se lo digas a nadie. Saludos. Tanina Potter.

**Josefina: **Hola, bueno, mientras July esté en Hogwarts no podrá ver a Matt tan seguido, pero cómo dijo ella: "En Hogwarts nada es imposible" y con la ayuda de sus amigos Thomas y Alan podrá hacer posible lo imposible. Luna no será una rompe-hogares, ya que Ron siempre estará enamorado de Herm... la rompe-hogares es otra y de otro hogar. Espero que este capítulo te agrade también. Saludos. Tanina Potter.

**Katie lupin: **niña, igual se te echa de menos... con todos los nuevos que hay ahora, te prometo que vuelvo a sentirme isla, y ya que tú eres otra isla, extraño nuestro archipiélago. XDDDDDDD Sé que mis historias no tienen tanto peso literario como las tuyas, pero se hace lo que se puede y se agradece la mentirijilla piadosa. Ya, amigui, cuídese. Saludos. Tanina Potter.

**Lucy McGonagall: **jejejeje, hola niña... sí pues, Luna escribe libros eróticos (XD Yo y mi imaginación loca) Espero que te guste este siguiente capítulo. Cuídate y nos vemos el sábado. Saludos. Tanina Potter.

**Lil Granger: **hola... jejejeje, aparecimos las dos locas. XDDDD ¿sabes quién es el padre de Ignatius¿estás segura? Bueno, Hermione volverá a tener celos, a decir verdad tendrá los celos que no tuvo en el fic anterior, pero ella sabe que Ron la ama por sobre todas las cosas (música romántica de fondo) Oh, no te preocupes por tu letra, te puedo asegurar que la letra de las mujeres es mucho, pero mucho más inteligible que la de los hombres y no me costará leerla. Espero que te guste este capítulo y no desesperes por el otro fic, que ya se viene el esperado final XDDD Saludos y cuídate. Tanina Potter.


	5. Escarbando en la memoria

"HERENCIA DEL PASADO"

By Tanina Potter.

-Capítulo cinco-

**ESCARBANDO EN LA MEMORIA.**

(DIGGING IN THE MEMORY)

_"Era solo un niño con ganas de volar, jugando con preguntas que aún no puedes contestar" _

"¿Y¿Cómo te ha ido?" preguntó Ron al ver volver a su hijo a casa. Estaba tan ansioso que hubiera zamarreado a Matthew por una respuesta de no haber sido porque Hermione se encontraba junto a ellos.

"Bien..." respondió Matthew vagamente. "Me dieron el uniforme para que lo ajustara a mi medida y..."

"Eso quiere decir que... ¡Oh, por Dios!" exclamó Ron yendo a abrazar a Matthew. "No lo puedo creer, estás dentro del equipo. Eres el nuevo buscador de..."

"... de las 'Águilas de Yorkshire', papá" completó su hijo mostrándole el uniforme azul que le habían asignado. Aún tenía el nombre del antiguo buscador, pero unos cuantos ajustes por aquí y por allá lo dejarían perfecto. A Ron se le cayó la cara. "Estoy en el equipo de las "Águilas" y comienzo mañana con los entrenamientos."

"Felicidades, hijo" dijo Hermione abrazando a Matt, mientras Ron se sentaba con pesadez en el sillón. "Me alegro de que hayas quedado en ese equipo, es... genial. Genial."

"Gracias, mamá" Matthew sabía que su padre esperaba otra respuesta. "Los 'Cannons' se completaron antes de que pudiera hacer la prueba... pero¿a qué no adivinas quien es la entrenadora? Alicia Spinet. Sin duda es muy estricta y todo eso, pero dijo que te conocía... ¿La recuerdas, papá?"

Ron asintió lentamente, pero no dijo nada. Aún estaba asimilando la noticia.

"¿Alicia Spinet?" preguntó Hermione haciendo que Matt se sentara en el otro sillón de la casa. "Yo también la recuerdo, jugó en el equipo de Gryffindor cuando tu padre fue guardián, sí."

"¿No te gusta la idea, papá?" preguntó Matthew. "Sé que tú querías que quedara con los "Cannons"... y yo también, pero las "Águilas de Yorkshire" también son un buen equipo y..."

"Está bien, Matt" lo interrumpió Ron, sonriendo. "Está bien... te felicito por quedar en las "Águilas", a pesar de lo otro, pero bueno... ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Era tu sueño¿no? Me alegro de que tu sueño se cumpla."

"¿Seguro que...?"

"Claro, claro..." aseguró Ron, poniéndose de pie. "Lo malo será que tendré que apoyar a dos equipos a la vez¿qué sucederá cuando se enfrenten en el juego?"

Lo vieron dirigirse a la cocina con pesadez y cerrar la puerta tras él. Hermione abrazó a su hijo y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. Sabía que Ron había estado muy nervioso por la prueba de Matt y más si había una posibilidad de quedar con el equipo de sus sueños, pero también sabía que se sentiría orgulloso de su hijo cuando lo viera jugar profesionalmente, en el equipo que fuese.

"No te preocupes, Matt" le dijo Hermione. "Tu padre y yo estamos muy felices de que hayas quedado en un equipo de Quidditch de tan alto nivel y estamos seguros de que serás el mejor, como siempre lo has sido."

"Gracias... pero, noté que se puso bastante triste" adujo Matthew aferrándose más a su madre. "Quizás pueda hacer las pruebas el otro año y así quedar en..."

"No, claro que no" repuso Hermione con firmeza. "No debes frustrar tus sueños sólo por que Ron no pudo presumirte con sus amigos de quedar con los 'Cannons'"

"Pero es que..."

"Pero es que nada" dijo Hermione, separándose de Matt para ponerse de pie también. "Veamos¿dónde está tu uniforme?", cuando lo halló, lo tomó con ambas manos y lo examinó de arriba abajo. "Lo llevaremos a Madame Malkins en la tarde y lo arreglaremos a tu medida. Tendrá que agregarle tela porque tú estás mucho más grande que el otro buscador..."

"Mamá" dijo Matthew de pronto. Hermione asintió sin despegar los ojos del nuevo uniforme de su hijo. "Había recortes de periódico sobre mi padre en la carpeta de las 'Águilas'"

"¿De tu padre?" preguntó la mujer, sonriendo ante las palabras del chico. "¿Qué noticias sobre Ron deberían haber en una carpeta de Quidditch?"

"No de Ron, mamá" replicó Matthew. "Eran recortes sobre Viktor Krum..."

Hermione se congeló en el acto y miró a su hijo con cierta premura.

"¿Sobre Viktor?"

"¿Qué pasó con papá?" preguntó Matthew. "Él... él no murió cuando yo era bebé¿no es cierto? Murió dos años después."

"¿Quién te lo dijo?" Hermione se estaba poniendo blanca como el papel y le temblaban las manos.

"Lo decía uno de los recortes..." respondió Matt. "Estaba fechado el 2003... para esa época yo tenía..."

"... dos años" completó Hermione.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, pensando en lo que iban a decir. Sin duda alguna, a Hermione se le hacía extraño que Matthew preguntara por su padre biológico después de tantos años. Claro que Viktor no había muerto cuando su hijo tenía meses de vida; él había vuelto casi dos años después aduciendo que todo había sido un plan para quedarse con el Ministerio de Magia búlgaro y que formarían otra vez una familia feliz. Pero Ron había impedido que Krum se los llevara a ambos, a ella y a Matt. Más bien Hermione lo había impedido...

"¿Por qué no me dijiste eso?" preguntó Matthew después de un rato.

"No lo sé... pensé que no valía la pena enredar aún más las cosas" respondió Hermione tratando de evitar la mirada de su hijo. ¿_Y si él se enteraba?_ _¿Y si él se enteraba de que ella misma lo había dejado sin padre? _De sólo pensarlo se le revolvían las tripas.

"¿Qué sucedió entonces?" quiso saber Matthew.

"No sé. Un día vinieron hasta la casa y me dijeron que habían encontrado su cuerpo junto a un edificio... pero nada más" respondió Hermione. Mentía.

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"¡No sé, Matthew!" exclamó su madre, perdiendo ligeramente la paciencia. Matthew la miró con una mezcla de pena y extrañeza. "Yo sé poco más que tú ahora... nunca entendí bien lo que sucedió, por favor no hagas más preguntas¿quieres? Viktor fue un buen padre, no arruines su recuerdo con cosas que quizás empañarían su memoria"

"Pero, mamá..."

"Basta, Matt" dijo Hermione, suavemente. "Basta. Iremos a Madame Malkins y nos olvidaremos del tema¿sí?"

Matthew no sabía qué decir, pero las preguntas acechaban su cabeza como en una guerra de ideas. ¿Por qué Hermione se había puesto tan nerviosa en aquella escueta conversación? Le quedó una enorme sensación de vacío que esperaba pronto llenar.

"Está bien"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Muy buenos días, Ginny"

La voz apacible de aquel buen hombre la sacó de sus cavilaciones frente a un enorme libro. Sin duda, su aspecto enfermizo y cansino se acentuaba más y más con el paso de los años, pero su sonrisa amable y su carácter justo lo hacían uno de los mejores directores del colegio Hogwarts después de Dumbledore.

"Buenos días, profesor Lupin" saludó la pelirroja, adelantándose a su presencia. "¿Cómo se encuentra hoy?

"Muy bien, gracias" respondió Remus. Sacó un pergamino de entre sus raídos vestidos y se lo enseñó a la mujer. "La conoce¿verdad, tengo entendido que es su sobrina"

"Sí" respondió Ginny, examinando el pergamino concienzudamente. "Es hija de mi hermano Charlie, pero ellos viven en Rumania"

"Lo sé, lo sé... Charlie ha mantenido contacto conmigo durante las vacaciones y él quiere que Nicole reciba educación aquí, en Hogwarts" repuso Lupin sonriendo. "Aunque será una de las pocas excepciones, ya que si no me equivoco, su sobrina tiene doce años."

"Es verdad. Pero por lo que sé, Charlie le ha enseñado lo básico para una niña de su edad" aseguró Ginny. "Mi hermano no nos había dicho nada"

"Me dijo que mientras no estuviera seguro, no se lo comentaría a nadie" dijo Lupin, recibiendo de vuelta el pergamino. "Aunque seguramente no habría ningún problema en dejarla en segundo año, si su nivel es bueno"

Se despidió de Ginny y la dejó inmersa en sus cosas. Tenía que dar la primera clase del día al cuarto año de la casa Slytherin, por lo que tendría oportunidad de vigilar a sus gemelos ante cualquier situación de desorden. Sin duda sus hijos se pondrían contentos con la llegada de su prima Nicole a Inglaterra. Salió entonces de su oficina y se dirigió al salón de Transformaciones, en el segundo piso.

"Muy buenos días, clase" dijo al llegar.

"Muy buenos días, profesora Malfoy" respondieron todos al unísono.

"¡Hola, mamá!" dijeron los gemelos, después del saludo formal. Varios de sus compañeros prorrumpieron en risas y Ginny frunció el ceño, tratando de no sonreír.

"Señores Malfoy, les recuerdo que quien está frente a ustedes es la profesora de Transformaciones... ¿entendido?" dijo, poniendo en orden sus hojas de pergamino. Los gemelos asintieron y todo volvió a la normalidad. "Bien, cómo vimos el año pasado, las ratas son uno de los animales vertebrados más fáciles de transformar debido a su pequeño tamaño..."

Cuando la clase dio término, Ginny llamó a sus hijos mientras los demás se iban a los patios.

"Su tío Charlie vendrá en estos días" les dijo mientras le acariciaba las rubias cabelleras. "Traerá a Nicole con él"

"¿Nicole viene con tío Charlie?" preguntó Alan muy entusiasmado. "¿Por cuánto se quedarán?"

"Nicole se quedará por un buen tiempo" respondió su madre. Thomas sin embargo tenía el ceño fruncido. "Vendrá a estudiar a Hogwarts"

"Pero ella tiene más de once años" dijo Thomas seriamente.

"¿Y eso qué importa?" preguntó Alan, sorprendido por la reacción de su hermano. "¿El profesor Lupin sabe?"

"Claro que sí, Alan" respondió Ginny, sonriendo. "Él mismo me ha comunicado la noticia¿no les parece genial?"

"¡Sí!" respondió Alan efusivamente. Sin embargo, Thomas no dijo nada y sólo levantó una ceja, cómo sólo lo sabía hacer Draco.

"¿Nicole vendrá a Hogwarts?" preguntó Lilibeth cuando sus primos le comunicaron la noticia.

"Sí, pero no te alegres tanto, que de seguro será como tener una pared de compañera" dijo Thomas pesadamente, mientras Lil y Alan saltaban de alegría a un lado de la escena. "¡Cálmense ustedes dos que parecen porristas muggles saltando de aquí para allá!" exclamó y al instante su gemelo y su prima volvieron a recuperar compostura.

"Nicole es su prima¿no es cierto?" preguntó July, quien también se encontraba con ellos.

"Sí, es hija de tío Charlie y tía Françoise" respondió Alan rápidamente. "También es hermana de Edward, pero él no vendrá a Hogwarts hasta dentro de diez años"

"Ah, creo que la recuerdo" dijo July, ladeando la cabeza hacia un costado. "Pero era algo callada... no hablé mucho con ella la última vez que vino"

"Es que la pobre Nicole es algo tímida" aseguró Lil, mientras ordenaba su horario de clases que recién había sacado de la mochila. Se hallaban todos en el gran comedor, a la hora del almuerzo y los horarios aún no estaban completamente asimilados. Se habían sentado en la mesa de Slytherin, aprovechando que sus primos se hallaban ahí comiendo.

"Es cómo hablarle a una puerta..." agregó Thomas, haciendo que Alan le diera un codazo. "¡Es cierto! Nunca me ha caído bien"

"No, sí eso se nota" aseguró July riendo. Luego le cambió la cara por una de más premura. "Chicos¿pudieron asegurarse de lo que les pedí?"

"Oh, no te preocupes, confía en los expertos" dijo Alan, haciendo que Lil y July rieran. "Esta noche, a las ocho, en el despacho de nuestra madre... tendrás una hora para hablar con Matt... o hasta que ella regrese y nos sorprenda"

"¡Una hora!" exclamó July poniendo cara de decepción. "Es muy poco para lo que no voy a verlo"

"No te gusta ni por el precio..." ironizó Thomas, alzando sus cejas. "Es lo que más podemos despistar a mamá. Supuestamente tenemos muchas cosas que hablar con ella y necesitamos hacer una 'reunión familiar'" e hizo el gesto de las comillas.

"Okey, okey, no protesto... aunque solo espero que tía Ginny no nos reprenda muy duro si nos sorprende" dijo July, bebiendo de su jugo.

"¡Weasley acá! No puedo creerlo... de seguro se me quitarán las ganas de comer con ella cerca" dijo un chico de cabellos oscuros que se acercaba a la mesa. Venía con dos mastodontes de expresión boba tras él.

"Pues ve a comer con los cerdos, Nott" le espetó Lilibeth, sin dirigirle la mirada. Octavius Nott era alumno de séptimo año de la casa Slytherin. Su rostro siempre demostraba descontento, amargura y tensión, lo que expresaba a menudo con afiladas palabras. Si bien su padre Theodore y Draco Malfoy habían sido amigos en la época escolar, las relaciones se rompieron el día en que el rubio se hizo amigo de Ginny Weasley. Lo llamaron 'traidor' y olvidaron que alguna vez existía un chico de apellido Malfoy, y así Theodore le había enseñado a Octavius a odiar a toda la estirpe de Draco y los de apellido Weasley, llamándolos 'traidores a la sangre', aún después de la derrota del Innombrable.

"¿Qué pasa, Weasley, quieres pasarte de lista?" le preguntó ásperamente, mientras se sentaba frente a ella, dejando a un lado a los gemelos que eran separados por los guardaespaldas de Nott.

"Cállate, Nott, no eres más que palabras" le dijo July, mientras Lil tronchaba con demasiada fuerza un pedazo de carne.

"Sí, cállate, sólo eres un bocón... ¿qué pasaría si te encontráramos sin tus mastodontes guardianes?" preguntó Thomas, valientemente, percatándose también de los puños apretados de los compañeros de Octavius.

"De seguro, los haría picadillo" dijo Nott muy seguro de sí. "Pero ya comienzo a impacientarme... ¿quieres quitar tu asqueroso rostro de mi vista, Weasley? Y tú también Potter, no vaya a ser que me dé urticaria."

Lil se hallaba roja de furia. Se puso de pie, tomó el plato de guisado que tenía enfrente y se adelantó hacia Nott, vaciándoselo completamente en la cabeza.

"Por si te da comezón..." le dijo, mientras se iba por un costado de la mesa de Slytherin, seguida de July y de sus primos gemelos. Los demás compañeros de mesa rieron con ganas al ver la expresión de odio mezclada con guiso en la cara de Octavius.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Muy bien, Lionel, haré tal cómo me dijiste"

"Pues buena suerte, Úrsula" dijo Lionel, despidiéndose de la mujer a la salida de su despacho.

Úrsula se encaminó por el pasillo del hospital hacia el piso de abajo. Estaba muy contenta. Si todo resultaba bien, el sueño de ella y de Harry se cumpliría de una vez por todas. Por fin tendrían el hijo que siempre quisieron y ella dejaría de atormentarse por Andrew. Era su última oportunidad, dado que la mujer ya casi alcanzaba los cuarenta. Después todo sería más difícil.

"Úrsula¿qué haces aquí?"

"Hola, amor... yo pues... una baja de presión, es todo" respondió Úrsula, tratando de parecer convincente. No quería decirle nada del tratamiento que mantenía hace más de un mes con Lionel Grant hasta que estuviera todo seguro.

"¿Y por qué no viniste a verme entonces?" preguntó Harry, dándole un beso en los labios.

"Pensé que estarías ocupado" explicó la mujer. "Y quise también saludar al doctor Grant"

"Si no te conociera, me pondría muy celoso de Lionel, créeme" le dijo Harry, mientras se encaminaban a su despacho.

Siguieron hablando de nimiedades, tomando una taza de té. Hacía tiempo que no disfrutaban de un momento a solas, dado el trabajo de Harry o la presencia de su hija July. Juraron no hablar de temas delicados como Andrew luego de las sucesivas pérdidas que mantuvieron a Úrsula en una depresión larga y penosa, y de la cual hace poco se recuperaba. Juraron también sobreponerse juntos a cualquier calamidad, y lo habían hecho muy bien hasta ahora, sorprendiendo a ambos de no caer en sus propios orgullos y dificultar las cosas. Pero lo último que Úrsula quería era entristecer de nuevo a Harry, y si nada resultaba como ella quería, prefería guardárselo para sí.

Cuando pasaron más de diez minutos en completa sincronía, una de las enfermeras del hospital San Mungo tocó a la puerta y le avisó a Harry que acababan de llegar dos cuerpos recientemente fallecidos.

"No tienes que quedarte, Úrsula" le dijo a su mujer, mientras salía con la enfermera. "Ve a casa y espérame ahí"

"Está bien" respondió la mujer, despidiéndose de su marido. "Iré primero al Ministerio y volveré a casa a las ocho. La cena estará esperándote"

"Muy bien" dijo Harry, mientras soltaba las manos de Úrsula y se dirigía al segundo subsuelo, a ver los cuerpos recién llegados. "¿Qué ha sido esta vez, Emelinne, un duelo mágico?"

"No, doctor Potter, parecen haber sido asesinados" respondió la enfermera.

"¿Qué antecedentes traían?" preguntó Harry una vez más, llegando junto a ellos en cosa de segundos. Lo primero que vio al quitarles las sábanas de la cara, fue un rostro desfigurado y el otro aterrorizado, ambos con marcas de fuego en la piel.

"Sus nombres son Uther McDougall y Greg Fablery, traficantes de huevos de dragón. Irlandeses al parecer..." respondió Emelinne. Harry mientras, examinaba concienzudamente las marcas que detallaban la muerte de los hombres. "Ambos son _squibs, _doctor"

"¿Squibs?" preguntó Harry. Recordó también que Ron estaba embarcado en el tráfico ilegal de huevos desde hace mucho, pero el ministerio aún no había podido encontrar a los culpables. "Pues parece que han ido hasta el mismo nido del dragón, porque presentan quemaduras severas... aunque no parecen ser la causa de su muerte" examinó con más detenimiento. "No, estas son marcas de hechizos" dijo señalando sus caras.

"Pero¿por qué alguien querría matar a unos simples _squibs_, doctor? Ellos no pueden hacernos daño" dijo Emelinne, acabando de anotar los datos que le diera Harry anteriormente.

"Quién sabe... quién sabe, Emelinne"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"No puedo creer que aún sigas creciendo"

"Sólo fueron 5 centímetros, mamá" dijo el chico, mientras Madame Malkins se agachaba para medirle desde los tobillos hasta la rodilla. Se dio la vuelta, estiró los brazos y las guinchas siguieron abarcando su extensión.

"Cinco centímetros sumados al metro setenta y cinco que tenías antes" respondió Hermione, divertida mirando a Matthew probarse la túnica de las 'Águilas'. Sin duda su hijo iba pareciéndose cada vez más a Viktor; tenía casi su porte, su figura, su temperamento reservado y algo tímido, sus espesas cejas castañas que protegían lo único que no le pertenecía a Krum: sus ojos, color miel como los de Hermione.

Recordó entonces lo que le decía su ex marido constantemente: "Matthew llegará a ser un gran jugador como su padre". Y en realidad todo se estaba cumpliendo. Pero le atormentaba la sola idea de que pudiera averiguar la verdad sobre la muerte de Viktor; aunque no lo haya querido, Hermione había ocupado el hechizo para defenderse de él y para proteger a Ron, que estaba siendo atacado por el búlgaro en esos momentos. De seguro Matthew lo había visto todo, pero estaba tan pequeño que no creía que lo recordara. ¿Qué pasaría si Matthew le restregara en la cara el ser la asesina de su propio padre?

"Ya está listo, señora Weasley" dijo la dependienta del lugar sacando a Hermione de sus cavilaciones. Miró a Matt y sonrió orgullosa. "¿Quiere que la envolvamos en papel, señora?"

"No, gracias, así está bien" respondió Hermione. Salieron ambos comentando sobre la expectación que inundaba a Matthew sobre su nuevo equipo. Le había contado miles de veces sobre la prueba, sobre como lo habían tratado los otros jugadores y sobre la magnífica jugada que había logrado hacer dejando a todos atrás: El amago de Wronski.

"¿Tío Harry la aprendió de mi padre?" preguntó de pronto. Esperaba no meter la pata otra vez, pero la curiosidad le ganaba a ratos.

"Supongo que sí" respondió Hermione. "Lo vimos jugar durante el campeonato mundial que se celebró en Inglaterra hace muchos años. Parecía un águila a punto de cazar a su presa. Para ese tiempo, Ron también era su fan número uno, pero como sabes, el 'cabeza dura' de tu padre se puso celoso de él sin quererlo."

"¿Se le notaba mucho?" preguntó Matthew algo divertido.

"Sí, bastante, pero supongo que ninguno de los dos quería aceptarlo" respondió Hermione con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Ahora que veía esas situaciones desde afuera le causaban mucha gracia. "¿Qué le costaba decirme lo que sentía? Yo le hubiera correspondido"

"Es que ustedes las mujeres son muy impredecibles"

Aquella voz los tomó de sorpresa y al voltear, lo primero que vieron fue a un hombre pelirrojo y alto, con ojos de niño, que se reía tímidamente. Hermione se contagió de su risa y se acercó para besarlo con dulzura y Matt lo saludó también con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

"¿Qué haces por aquí, Ron?" preguntó Hermione sorprendida. "Creí que habías vuelto al Ministerio"

"Y lo hice, pero necesitaban a alguien que averiguara sobre unas transacciones algo extrañas en Gringotts" respondió Ron al instante. "Los huevos de dragón me están dando más problemas de lo que pensaba"

"¿Qué tienen que ver los huevos con Gringotts?" preguntó Matthew interesado en el tema.

"Lo mismo quisiera saber yo" aseguró su padre, abriéndose paso con ellos entre los transeúntes. "Tenemos que averiguarlo y pronto. Y a propósito¿fueron ya a Madame Malkins?"

"Sí, ya hemos terminado los arreglos" respondió Hermione. "Tuvieron que ponerle mucha más tela de lo que creía. Ustedes los hombres crecen más de lo normal en estas fechas"

"No fue tanto, mamá, no exageres" repuso Matthew, mientras se le coloreaban las mejillas. Pero se percató luego de que Ron miraba con pesadez su túnica nueva. "¿Sigues decepcionado?"

Ron reaccionó de repente, como le si hubieran dado una bofetada. "No, claro que no, hijo" respondió. "Ya te lo dije, estoy muy orgulloso de que hayas quedado en un equipo tan bueno"

"Pero no es el que querías..." murmuró Matt.

"Nadie puede tener todo lo que quiere" le aseguró su padre. "Pero aquí lo que importa que es que tú seas feliz en el equipo y que te vaya muy bien. Además, si Lilibeth sigue tus pasos podría convertirse en una integrante de los 'Chudley'"

"¿Y si Lilibeth no quiere seguir en el Quidditch?" preguntó Hermione haciendo que Ron le pusiera cara de pocos amigos. "Es una posibilidad¿no?"

"Lo sé" asintió Ron. "Pero entonces nos queda él" y señaló el pequeño vientre de Hermione.

"O ella" agregó Hermione, haciendo que Matthew y Ron sonrieran.

"Está bien, o ella" repuso Ron. "No te preocupes, que Harry, Matthew y yo nos encargaremos de que sea un excelente jugador"

Hermione entornó los ojos y Matthew rió por lo bajo, mientras Ron comenzaba a imaginar a su nuevo hijo sobre una escoba y con la túnica de los 'Chudley'.

"Y a propósito también¿ya han pensado cómo le van a poner al retoño?", preguntó Matthew divertido.

"Es un poco temprano¿no crees?", preguntó Hermione, acariciándose el vientre. "Pero si estamos en esa... Mmm... pues, no lo sé."

"¿Qué tal Herbet Weasley?", preguntó Ron. Hermione y Matthew pusieron caras de asco al mismo tiempo. "¿O Abelard, como mi tío contador?"

"Ron, sinceramente no tienes gusto para los nombres" replicó su esposa, riendo por el comentario. "Además sigues empeñado en que sea un él"

"¿Qué tiene de malo¿A ti se te ocurre algún otro nombre?" preguntó Ron algo serio.

"Pues... Isabella, si es niña... o Gwendolyn" respondió Hermione. Ahora Ron acompañó a Matt en su cara de asco. "Está bien, díganme ustedes cómo les gustaría que se llamara"

"No sé si les agrade, pero a mí me gusta el nombre 'Sean'" dijo Matthew de pronto. Ron y Hermione se le quedaron viendo con cara de 'sí, podría ser'. "Además se parece un poco a 'Ron'¿no creen? Y si es niña, puede ser... uhmmm... 'Rebeca'. No sé¿qué opinan ustedes?"

Ron y Hermione sonrieron.

"Por eso me casé contigo" le dijo Ron a su esposa, haciendo que ésta lo mirara con curiosidad. "Para tener un hijo inteligente"

"Créeme que te tendremos en cuenta, Matt" aseguró Hermione, riendo ante las palabras de su marido.

Luego de que Ron los dejara a la entrada del "Caldero Chorreante" y se despidieran de él, Matthew y Hermione se dirigieron de vuelta a casa. Su madre tenía que vestirse y arreglarse para una comida que se daría en el Ministerio a los funcionarios y sus cónyuges, por lo que sólo Ron y Hermione estaban invitados.

Matthew no dijo nada. Le agradaba quedarse sólo en casa; así le darían oportunidad de leer algo o simplemente de hacer nada sin que nadie lo molestara. Además, quería probarse una vez más la túnica de las 'águilas', por si había que hacer algún cambio en ella.

"Si necesitas comer, hay comida en la nevera. Si quieres salir, tienes tus llaves y si ocurre algo grave, puedes mandar a 'Gorgoth' con un mensaje" le dijo Hermione antes de salir. Matthew había asentido unas cuantas veces, riendo por lo bajo. Su madre aún tenía esa manía de recordarle todo lo que debía hacer cuando salía de la casa y lo dejaba a él a su cuidado.

"No te preocupes" le respondió su hijo. "Prometo no hacer nada malo"

"Cuídate mucho" dijo Hermione antes de despedirse con un beso en la mejilla. "Nosotros regresaremos lo más pronto posible"

"Oh, despreocúpense, si la fiesta les agrada, pueden seguir hasta tarde" aseguró el chico.

Apenas vio salir a su madre, lo primero que hizo fue ir hasta su habitación, encender el estéreo con un ligero movimiento de su varita y sacar del armario la túnica que lo vestiría para su equipo. Le habían cambiado el nombre del antiguo buscador a un reluciente "M. Weasley" y aquello lo ponía de muy buen humor. Se miró varias veces en el espejo de cuerpo que tenía Hermione en su dormitorio y luego optó por quitárselo y guardarlo casi con solemnidad nuevamente en el armario.

Lo que siguió fue la idea de una ducha; así que se quitó completamente la ropa y entró en ella, dejando correr el agua por todo su cuerpo. Sólo cinco minutos de refrescarse y volvía a sentirse como una lechuga.

Se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse, pero cuando acababa de colocarse los calzoncillos, escuchó un ruido estrepitoso en el living. Bajó sigilosamente para ver quién había entrado o de qué se trataba, así cómo si nada. Total, estaba en su casa. Lo único anexo a él era su varita, que siempre llevaba consigo.

"¿Quién anda ahí?" preguntó sin más. Pero no escuchó ninguna respuesta.

Se asomó con cuidado a la sala y no se dio ni cuenta cuando unos delgados brazos se cerraban sobre su cuello y una pequeña boca dejaba escapar un 'Matt', casi sin aliento.

"¿July?" preguntó Matthew cuando supo de quién se trataba. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, no se supone que estás en el colegio?"

"Lo siento, Matt, pero tenía que venir a verte" le dijo July mientras se separaba de su novio y le estampaba un enorme beso en los labios. "¿No te parece genial que esté aquí? Aunque no será por mucho porque Thomas y Alan no pueden retener por demasiado tiempo a tía Ginny y..."

"Espera, espera... ¿Thomas y Alan están detrás de todo esto?" preguntó Matthew con el ceño fruncido. "Pero¿y si te pescan? No quiero que te castiguen por mi culpa"

"Ni yo, pero tengo que arriesgarme y..." de pronto, July notó que su túnica se empapaba al contacto con Matt y bajó la vista, descubriendo a su novio casi desnudo. "¿En... en qué... estabas?"

Matthew se dio cuenta también de la incómoda situación y se le colorearon las mejillas. Lo mismo había pasado con July.

"Acabo de ducharme" respondió Matt, alejándose un poco de su novia.

"Ah... claro, claro... es que... nunca te había visto así, o sea, bueno... cuando tenía como doce te vi con la espalda descubierta, pero fue sin querer y cuando vamos a la playa, bueno... no es lo mismo, uno no piensa nada raro..." a July se le atragantaban las palabras.

"July, cálmate, alguna vez se iba a dar la ocasión..." dijo Matthew, pensando en la posibilidad de que si seguían juntos podrían... "_espera, espera... no puedes decirle lo que piensas de ella en tus ratos a solas. Esas son cosas de chicos, además sólo la he visto en bikini cuando vamos a la playa, no puedo decirle que a veces la imagino sin... cállatecállatecállate."_

"¿La ocasión de qué¿En qué estás pensando, Matt?" sonrió July pícaramente, aunque a decir verdad también se le había cruzado por la mente que algún día ella... "_no, cálmate, no puedes decirle lo que piensas cuando lo ves bañarse en el mar, o cuando estás a solas... no puedes decirle que lo imaginas sin traje de... cállatecállatecállate."_

"Es una situación bastante embarazosa¿sabes?" le preguntó Matthew mientras trataba de zafarse de ella. "Iré a mi habitación por mi ropa y..."

"No, espera, no te vayas" le dijo July tomándolo de la mano. "Me queda muy poco tiempo y quiero aprovecharlo contigo"

Matthew sólo atinó a sonrojarse y July prefirió adelantarse y plantarle un agradable beso en la boca. Lo besó con amor y él respondió. Ambos cerraron los ojos y se abrazaron con algo más que ternura. Matthew estaba feliz de poder verla una vez más, pero no estaba seguro de si hacía lo correcto, aunque la pasión de July lo obligaba a no pensar demasiado. Cuando se separaron para respirar, July se acercó a su oído y le dijo: "Además tienes un lindo trasero"

El chico sonrió y volvió a besar a su novia, acariciando sus cabellos azabaches y su fina espalda, mientras ella suspiraba a cada contacto. Se movieron sincrónicamente hacia uno de los sillones de la sala y se tendieron en él, mientras Matthew besaba el cuello de July.

Los ánimos y los segundos se hicieron eternos, mientras los apasionados adolescentes dejaban entrever su amor. Matt sin embargo se había dejado llevar un poco por el momento, y pronto se vio quitándole la túnica a su novia mientras la seguidilla de besos continuaba. Ella no se resistió, ni siquiera cuando las manos del chico bajaron hasta sus muslos y comenzaron un suave ascenso. Pocas veces habían estado así, en tal situación, sobre todo por Harry, quien no lograba dejar de acechar a su hija por cualquier cosa y porque en Hogwarts la cosa se hacía más complicada. Aunque tampoco habían descartado ocupar el cuarto de los requisitos.

July se quitó la corbata y Matt fue desabrochando su blusa con lentitud. Parecía que a cada botón que se soltaba, él también lo hacía. Bajo la blusa de July se escondía un sostén burdeo que hizo que Matt la deseara aún más. Estaban perdiendo la cabeza sin querer y no sabían si podrían detenerse.

Sólo que los obligaran.

Y aquello lamentablemente se dio. Otro estrépito parecido sonó en la chimenea y cuando voltearon a ver quién era, descubrieron la figura de una mujer delgada y pelirroja que los miraba con seriedad y con las manos en la cintura.

"No puedo creer lo inmaduros que son" les dijo al momento que ellos se ponían de pie y trataban de arreglar la situación de algún modo. "Sobre todo tú, Matthew. Pensé que serías más correcto en tus relaciones"

"Tía Ginny, por favor, no nos acuse con papá o no me dejará ver a Matthew nunca más" le pidió July, acercándose a ella.

"¿Y para eso te arrancas, Juliet?" preguntó Ginny, aún molesta. "Si querías verlo podías acordar con él en Hogsmeade o enviarse cartas, pero no era necesario saltarse las reglas del colegio. Estás castigada."

"No la castigue, tía Ginny" le pidió Matthew. "Yo... yo... fui el de la idea y... se la conté... y ella no tiene la culpa."

"Igual tendrá un castigo, por arrancarse sin permiso" afirmó Ginny firmemente. "Lo único que les prometo es no decírselo ni a Ron ni a Hermione. Ni tampoco a Harry o a Úrsula, pero ambos tendrán una seria conversación conmigo"

Le pidió a July que terminara de arreglarse y se la llevó hasta la chimenea.

"Y vístete, Matthew, que no es muy agradable ver a unos de tus sobrinos mayores en calzoncillos" le dijo, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara visiblemente.

Y nada. Las vio desaparecer envueltas en un fuego verde y corrió a vestirse. Sinceramente debía controlarse para la próxima. Sólo esperaba que hubiera una próxima.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

**Notas de la autora**: okey, final del quinto capítulo. Lamentablemente mi inspiración está luchando como mi ser racional para sobreponerse a las tareas de la Universidad, y ya que volvemos a estar en paro, he vuelto a escribir. ¿Les ha gustado? Espero que sí.

Bien, a lo nuestro:

**Reviews:**

**cervatilla: **hola. Gracias por el review. Bueno, ya no tienes que imaginar la cara de Ron, ahora pudiste leerla. ¿Qué te pareció? Sinceramente a mí también me causó mucha gracia. Espero que sigas leyendo. Saludos. Tanina Potter.

**sarah-keyko: **hola niña, gracias por tus palabras. Sí, la vida familiar de Charlie no es muy buena que digamos, pero espero poder solucionarla pronto. Y Hermione puede que se siga poniendo celosa... jejeje. Espero que este capítulo también te agrade. Saludos. Tanina Potter.

**KAT: **Hola, gracias por el review. Bueno, ya te dije la verdad, ahora tendrás que esperar a saber el porqué, que también es muy importante. Mmm... Keira Hudson es una arista bastante importante, pero no te puedo decir más. Y las cosas malas pasan, como en la vida real, pero en mis historias siempre hay un final feliz. No te preocupes. Saludos. Tanina Potter.

**Lil Granger: **Niña, por Dios¿qué te has hecho? Hace tiempo que no tengo noticias de ti. Bueno, espero que estés bien. Jejejeje, sí pues a Ron se le cayó la cara literalmente, pero es por el bien de su hijo, nada más. Ya hacían falta los celitos de Hermione, ya que en la primera parte se dieron muy poco, pero no te preocupes, que Ron sabe muy bien lo que quiere. Y lo de Luna... Mmm... va por ahí. XDDDDD Es que las plantas hacen milagros. Bueno, espero verte muy pronto en mi e-mail para saber un poco más de ti; yo aquí estoy de vuelta en un paro universitario. Pero luego te cuento más. Cuídate mucho. Tanina Potter.

**Josefina: **Hola, gracias por escribir. Mmm... bastante "40 y 20" será eso, pero me pareció interesante, aunque espero que no se ponga patético. Voy a poner a prueba al doctorcito. XDDDDD Espero que te haya gustado el encuentro de July y Matt, hacía falta algo de amor juvenil en este fic ¿no crees? También va un poco de Harry y Úrsula. Saludos. Tanina Potter.

**Lucy McGonagall: **Hola, niña, tanto tiempo... XDDDDD No te preocupes por Matt, que todo lo que pasa en este fic es por algo, te lo puedo asegurar. Nos vemos el sábado. Cuídate. Saludos. Tanina Potter.


	6. Lo que cada uno esconde

**"HERENCIA DEL PASADO" **

by Tanina Potter.

-Capítulo seis-

**LO QUE CADA UNO ESCONDE **

(WHAT EACH ONE HIDES)

_"This is me for forever, one without a name" _

Otro estrépito se dejó sentir en la chimenea del lugar, dando paso a una muchacha delgada y de largos cabellos azabaches que se habían teñido de gris por el hollín. Su cara denotaba tristeza y más que nada frustración, por no haber logrado su cometido. Se puso de pie ayudada por su amiga pelirroja y dos chicos rubios y de ojos azules se acercaron a ella rápidamente.

"Lo sentimos, July, pero nos obligó a decirle para qué ocupábamos la chimenea" dijo Alan casi sin aliento. "No pudimos retenerla como queríamos... oh, aquí viene"

Un segundo después, Ginny Malfoy, su profesora de transformaciones, se deslizaba suavemente por el agujero de la chimenea y se ponía de pie ayudada por sus hijos. Su cara no era un buen precedente para hablar con ella.

"Ustedes dos" les dijo a los gemelos, mientras sacudía sus ropas. "Vayan con el profesor Snape; él sabrá hacerlos entender apropiadamente"

"Pero, mamá..." quiso protestar Thomas, pero la severa mirada de la mujer lo hizo desistir.

"Mientras estén en Hogwarts, están a cargo del profesor Snape¿entienden?" les aclaró Ginny. "Pero también tendrán una seria conversación conmigo. Ahora, vayan."

Los chicos no quisieron decir nada más y prefirieron voltear y salir del despacho con la cabeza gacha. Cuando las chicas estuvieron a solas con su profesora, ésta dio un largo suspiro de cansancio y les dirigió la palabra.

"Son igualitas a Harry y a Ron. Capaces de saltarse las reglas hasta por un caramelo. Y sobre todo tú Lilibeth Weasley, pensé que poniéndote de prefecta serías capaz de controlar a July, pero veo que me equivoqué" las reprendió. Ellas no dijeron nada. "¿Qué les pasa? Imagínense si las hubiera sorprendido otro profesor en mi lugar. A estas horas ya estarían haciendo sus maletas hacia casa."

"Lo sentimos mucho, profesora" dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

"Todo fue idea mía" replicó July. "Lil no tiene nada que ver. Además, entienda que quiero mucho a Matt para no verlo seguido"

"Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte, Juliet Potter" le dijo Ginny, paseándose por la habitación. "Matthew ya salió del colegio y tú no, por lo que tu lugar te corresponde aquí. Y si dices querer tanto a Matt, intenta no meterlo en problemas."

"Profesora, por favor, no le diga nada a nuestros padres" le pidió Lilibeth con cara de suplicio. "No soportaría una reprimenda de mamá, con lo exagerada que se pone a veces. Además, piense en mi hermanito, el pobre no puede sufrir por los nervios de ella y..."

"Hermione sólo tiene tres meses y no le ocurrirá nada" repuso Ginny, deteniéndose frente a ellas. Aunque le causaba cierta gracia que Lilibeth metiera a su hermano nonato en todo este asunto. _"Aún no nace y ya está metido en líos"_, pensó. "Y cómo le dije a Juliet, no les diré nada a sus padres, por esta vez. Pero si la cosa vuelve a repetirse, no duden en que la reprimenda no sólo será mía"

Las dos asintieron.

"Además, July, tienes que controlarte. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ustedes dos llegan más lejos en lo que hacían?" le preguntó Ginny, mientras ella se ponía roja hasta las orejas.

Lilibeth volteó a verla algo sorprendida y le murmuró un: _"¿qué hiciste?"_ que Ginny no alcanzó a escuchar, pero que July no quiso contestar.

La reprimenda duró unos quince minutos más, y pasaron desde su mal comportamiento de ahora hasta anécdotas de sus padres que Ginny creyó necesarias para darles una lección.

Cuando las dejó ir ya eran casi las nueve de la noche. En el camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor, Lilibeth atiborraba con preguntas a su amiga.

"¿Mi hermano estaba en calzoncillos? Yiac, no quiero ni imaginármelo."

"Pues se veía bastante sexy, te diré" le contestaba July, mientras su amiga ponía cara de extrañeza.

"¿Y se puede saber qué tanto hacían?" le preguntó Lilibeth.

"Pues... cosas de novios, tú sabes..." respondió July, algo colorada.

"No me digas que estaban haciendo..." quiso saber la pelirroja, que también se había puesto del color de su cabello.

"No estábamos haciendo nada malo, Lil" repuso la chica de cabellos azabaches. "Sólo nos demostrábamos algo de amor. ¿Hay algo de malo en eso?"

"No, no es malo, pero... mi hermano es a veces tan lento, que no puedo imaginarlo en ciertos acontecimientos que te incluyen a ti" respondió Lilibeth.

Al llegar frente al retrato de la dama gorda y dar la contraseña (_"Lengua longuilingua")_, se encontraron con la sala común casi desierta, a excepción de un chico delgado y de cabellos color arena que leía un grueso texto con el título: "_Dragones, sangre y pociones_". Cuando las escuchó entrar, volteó la cabeza sorprendido y se puso de pie de un salto, algo nervioso.

"Hola, Frederik" le dijo July al pasar. "¿Leyendo hasta tan tarde?"

"Sí, tengo tarea... ho-hola, Lil" saludó el chico obligándose a no tartamudear. Notaron entonces que sus mejillas se ponían rojas.

"Hola, Frederik... bueno, eehhh... hasta mañana" se despidió Lil, mientras subía acompañada de July.

"¡Lil, espera!" exclamó el chico adelantándose a ellas. La chica asintió. "Me... me... preguntaba si... si tú po-podrías ayudarme... con-con... mi tarea... es que... que aún no en-entiendo"

"¿Es de pociones?" preguntó Lilibeth. Frederik asintió. "Está bien, mañana después de clase¿te parece?"

"Sí-sí, gracias..." respondió el chico y se volvió a su asiento.

July estaba que se torcía de risa, mientras subían los escalones.

"Cómo se nota que traes loco a Kirke" le dijo entre risas.

"Oh, no molestes" le reprendió Lil, mientras se ponía colorada.

"Pero qué tiene de malo, niña" dijo July, haciendo que su amiga se pusiera a pensar.

"Sí no fuera tan lento, quizás..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente en Rumania, específicamente en la casa de Charlie y su familia, todos se hallaban sentados en la mesa y algo callados. Nicole había preparado sus maletas hace un buen rato, ya que ese día iría con su padre hasta Inglaterra para ingresar a la prestigiosa escuela "Hogwarts, de magia y hechicería". Françoise, su madre, había dejado de murmurar como los días anteriores y su cara se había transformado en una expresión dulce y tranquilizadora que tenía a Charlie algo más contento. Edward dormía en una mecedora junto a ellos, sin percatarse de los acontecimientos que vendrían a continuación.

"Nicole, come tus verduras" le dijo Françoise a la niña. Ella asintió. "¿Está listo tu bolso?"

"Sí, ya está listo."

"¿Y en qué se irán?" preguntó la mujer dirigiéndose a su marido. "¿Ocuparán el traslador que consiguieron?"

"Sí, he hablado con mis amigos del ministerio y ellos me construyeron un traslador para ir a dejar a Nicole a Inglaterra" respondió Charlie, mientras cortaba un pedazo de carne.

"¿Hablaste también con tus hermanos?" preguntó Françoise, amablemente.

"El profesor Lupin se comprometió a hablar con Ginny y supongo que ella se lo dirá a Hermione y a Ron" respondió Charlie, tranquilamente. "¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, Françoise?"

"Mi hija... y tú, por supuesto. Es primera vez que Nicole sale de Rumania sola y estoy algo preocupada" objetó la mujer, cambiando su actitud.

"No saldrá sola, ni tampoco lo estará allá en Inglaterra" respondió Charlie, dejando a un lado el trozo de carne que se disponía a comer. "Quédate tranquila, mujer. Es por su bien. Si hubiera una escuela de magia tan buena como Hogwarts aquí en Rumania, te aseguro que no habría ninguna necesidad de viajar."

Françoise sólo movió la cabeza negativamente y suspiró con fuerza, mientras Charlie la miraba de reojo. Nicole no decía nada; en realidad no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Todo esto del viaje y la nueva escuela le tenía el estómago revuelto y la comida que hasta entonces le parecía apetitosa, ahora se veía igual que un plato sin gracia. Estaba segura, sin duda, de que tenía magia en su interior, y a pesar de que su carta de Hogwarts había llegado el año anterior, a Françoise no le pareció muy apropiado dejarla ir tan pequeña como estaba. También habían llegado cartas de Dumstrang y Beauxbatons, dado que no vivían en ninguno de los países que albergaban a las escuelas y eso le permitía elegir por cualquiera de ellas, pero al final se acordó que Nicole hiciera su primer año junto a sus padres en casa y al año siguiente viajaría a Hogwarts.

Después del almuerzo, tomó cada uno sus cosas y se despidieron uno de otro respectivamente. Nicole hizo lo suyo con su madre y con Edward y de la mano de Charlie tomó su bolso y salió de la casa hacia un viaje que no sabía cómo terminaría.

"¿Preparada?" le preguntó Charlie cuando llegaron al lugar establecido y se encontraron con el traslador: un simple bota vieja llena de moho.

"Eso creo" respondió Nicole con la cabeza gacha.

"Me parece bien" le dijo, acariciando su pelirroja cabellera. "Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás de ir a Hogwarts"

Nicole no dijo nada. Se acercó un poco más a la bota y la rozó suavemente con los dedos, sintiendo un suave cosquilleo en ellos. Charlie se aferró también a ella y un gancho invisible los succionó con fuerza para hacerlos desaparecer en un segundo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Culpable. Este tribunal supremo de magia encuentra culpable al mago Stephen Bloomfield por desacato a las reglas y por asustar a un grupo de muggles en lo vulgarmente conocido como feria de diversiones de Hertforshire".

La monótona voz de aquel hombre se elevó por encima de las súplicas del acusado, quien había sido enjuiciado por un estúpido suceso: según él, había querido pasar por un simple prestidigitador para ganar algo de dinero en la feria, pero el hechizo de transformación aplicado en su cuerpo no había resultado como quería y después de diez minutos de permanecer invisible de la cintura para abajo la gente había entrado en pánico.

Era un juicio tan simple y tan aburrido que hasta se podía leer claramente en el rostro apagado de Draco Malfoy, segundo al mando del Wizengamot, que lo único que deseaba era que acabara pronto y lo dejaran irse a casa. Se habían leído todos los cargos, los testigos habían hablado y se había llegado a un acuerdo: Darle al culpable tres meses de trabajo comunitario arreglando desperfectos muggles sin magia.

Un receso entre juicio y juicio dejó a Draco tiempo suficiente para salir fuera del Ministerio y avanzar entre la multitud de personas, magos y muggles, que se agolpaban en las calles de Londres. Caminó hasta un café muggle cercano y pagó por un capuchino expreso mientras buscaba una mesa en el local. Se dio cuenta entonces que una mujer rubia y de cabellos cortos le hacía señas con la mano. Se acercó hasta ella y la besó en la mejilla a modo de saludo.

"Luna Lovegood, qué sorpresa encontrarte por aquí"

"Lo mismo opino, Draco" dijo ella, sonriéndole amablemente al rubio. "¿Mucho trabajo?"

"No, poco... pero muy aburrido" respondió Draco alzando las cejas. Miró la mesa en derredor. En ella había muchas papeletas y libretuchas baratas trazadas por la misma caligrafía. "¿Trabajando también¿Puedo verlo?"

"Oh, no, mis editores no me permiten mostrar mi trabajo a nadie antes de que esté publicado" respondió Luna, juntando los papeles y metiéndolos en su bolso. "Cuando lo publique serás el primero en leerlo, te lo prometo"

"Está bien" asintió Draco. "¿E Ignatius¿Por qué no lo has traído contigo?"

"Se lo dejé a papá por unos días. Lo tiene un poco malcriado desde que volvimos de Irlanda, pero hace mucho que no lo veía" respondió Luna, mientras el mesero se acercaba con el café para Draco.

"Muchas gracias" dijo el rubio ante la atención del mesero. Cuando el hombre se fue, Draco volvió su atención a Luna. "¿Nunca le dijiste nada de Ignatius a su padre?"

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Luna, extrañada.

"A Neville¿nunca le dijiste que tenía un hijo?"

La pregunta de Draco la dejó helada. ¿Cómo podía saber Draco que el padre de Ignatius era precisamente Neville Longbottom? Algo no le estaba encajando en el rompecabezas, algo se le estaba saliendo del panorama.

"¿Neville¿Qué... qué tiene que ver Neville en todo esto? Él... él no..." comenzó a balbucear rápidamente, sintiéndose cada vez más incómoda. Pero Draco parecía tan seguro de su información, que a Luna le costaba hilar una buena excusa.

"Él mismo me contó, no en muy buenas condiciones claro, que tú y él habían estado saliendo juntos cuando las cosas con Hannah pasaban por su peor momento" respondió Draco, sorbiendo un poco de su café. "Dijo que habías sido muy especial para él, pero que desapareciste de un día para otro, que no tenía idea por qué razón y..."

"Basta, Draco" lo interrumpió Luna, visiblemente afectada. "No tienes por qué recordármelo. Ese fue sólo... un... un mal paso que di y no deseo que se repita"

"Pero¿por qué le ocultaste que tenía un hijo? Porque Ignatius es su hijo¿verdad? Se parece mucho a él, tiene los mismos rasgos, dijiste que le gustaba ver los libros de herbología, como a Neville..."

"Lo sé, lo sé" repitió Luna, molesta. Dio un largo suspiro y agachó la cabeza. "Sí, Ignatius es hijo de Neville."

"Le hubiera hecho mucha ilusión saberlo... recuerda que Hannah nunca pudo darle hijos como él quería" acotó Draco, mirándola fijamente. "Neville dijo que llegó a quererte aún más que a la propia Hannah"

"Eso se lo decía a todas, de seguro" dijo Luna, quitando el rostro de la vista del rubio. "Desde que salió de Hogwarts que dejó de ser lo que antes era. Se convirtió en un don Juan de cuarta y trató de obnubilar a cualquier mujer que se le cruzara por el frente con sus repetidas palabras bonitas."

"Pero los borrachos y los niños no mienten... y Neville no era precisamente un niño cuando me lo dijo" respondió Draco, sonriendo al recordar ese episodio. "¿Qué pasó entre ustedes para que te fueras así como así?"

"Ay, Draco, ni mi mejor amiga me hace esas preguntas tan complicadas..." bufó Luna, sacando un cigarrillo de su bolso y encendiéndolo nerviosamente. Se lo llevó a la boca y lo aspiró profundamente antes de contestar. "Todo fue muy rápido. Nos volvimos a encontrar tres años después de que él se hubiera casado con Hannah y rápidamente desplegó todos sus encantos viriles para atacarme. Caí como una tonta, sobre todo cuando me dijo que en el colegio yo era la única que le gustaba y que no de haber sido tan cobarde me hubiera defendido de todos... incluso de ti."

Draco alzó una de sus cejas y sonrió, pero no dijo nada. Luna siguió el relato.

"Yo sabía que él estaba casado, pero me dijo que las cosas con ella estaban muy mal, que pronto se separarían y que en mí había encontrado lo que tanto buscaba. Además, después de la guerra con Voldemort me volví, digamos... un poco adicta al peligro, y andar con Neville sin que nadie lo supiera, me pareció un reto muy interesante." Sonrió nerviosamente mientras volvía a aspirar el humo del cigarrillo. "Todo bien, hasta que me descubrí embarazada... pensaba decírselo a Neville, para que se hiciera cargo, pero las cosas no se dieron como yo quería."

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Draco, más interesado aún.

"Yo no quise exponer a Ignatius a..."

Pero Luna no pudo seguir. Una seguidilla de gritos provenientes del exterior sobresaltó a todos en el interior del café y los obligó a voltear hacia fuera. Una mujer regordeta estaba plantada frente a lo que parecía un choque de dos autobuses rojos, rodeada de miles de curiosos que señalaban una misma cosa: el pequeño cuerpo de una niñita atorado entre las ruedas de uno de los autobuses.

Draco y Luna se apresuraron a salir del lugar, dejando todas sus pertenencias dentro, preocupados por lo que acababa de suceder. Al llegar al sitio del suceso, notaron que la mujer trataba de sacar a la niña de entre las ruedas, impedida por un grupo de transeúntes y que el chofer de uno de los vehículos le daba explicaciones a medio mundo.

"¡Ahí había un hombre¡Traía una capa y luego desapareció, no lo pude esquivar!"

"¿Qué habrá pasado, Draco¿Crees que haya sido un simple accidente?" preguntó Luna después de escuchar las palabras del hombre.

"No lo sé... pero el chofer habla de un hombre con capa" dijo Draco asiendo a Luna a un lugar más apartado para hablar con más comodidad. "Dijo que había desaparecido..."

"¿Crees que esto es obra de un mago?" preguntó Luna, preocupada.

"No lo sé..." repitió Draco, nuevamente. "Pero si lo hizo uno de nosotros, no tiene que ser un mago muy bueno que digamos"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hola a todas. Sé que han esperado infinitamente este capítulo y les pido disculpas por la tardanza. Ya saben, cargo una vida aparte y ésta me estaba dejando sin cabeza para nada más. Recién he salido de vacaciones y no van a ser muy largas, de hecho serán algo movidas. Espero sinceramente que no me corten la cabeza y les agrade este capítulo.**

**Reviews: **

**cervatilla: **gracias por tu review. Que bien que te haya gustado el leer las caras de Ron, July y Matthew cuando se los pone en aprietos. A mí también me hacía gracia imaginármelas. Y bueno, Ginny tiene razón... ver al sobrino grande y en calzoncillos no es pan de cada día y menos cuando lo sorprendes en actos poco... ejem... tú me entiendes.

**kaosblack: **muchas gracias por leer mi Fanfic... es bueno ver caras nuevas por aquí. Y siento la tardanza, ya lo dije. Espero que a pesar de todo me sigas leyendo y te agrade este cap.

**sarah-keyko: **muchas gracias por tu review y no te preocupes; el tiempo tampoco me acompaña la mayoría de las veces. Ojalá que te haya gustado este capítulo. Saludos.

**Kendra: **Me honra mucho que te hayas puesto ese e-mail por mi causa, no sabes cuánto te agradezco que lo compartas conmigo. Y te envidio, Úrsula es un nombre muy bonito según yo, me hubiera gustado llamarme así. Gracias de nuevo.

**Lil Granger: **Sabes de antemano que estás disculpada, Lil. Ahora te toca disculparme a mi. ¿Quieres que me tire un lemmon? XDDDD Cochina... jejeje. No broma... podría ser, pero más adelante. En una escena más especial y romántica. Ya sabes también que todo lo que escribo es por algo y el que Matt quedara en las Águilas también lo es. Y mira que la huelga me trajo muchos problemas, como el no poder actualizar y el que sólo me dieran una cochina semana para descansar (más encima, en ella debo ir a inscribir ramos a mitad de semana, así de descanso, nada) Yap, cuídese mucho amiga mía, y espero que le guste este capítulo.

**Úrsula: **No sé si serás la misma Úrsula de allá arriba, pero aquí va la continuación. No te preocupes.

**kost: **espero que tus dudas y tus ganas de leer se satisficen aquí. Muchas gracias por el review.

**RorEkKuN: **Guau! Nunca imaginé que dejarían un review tan largo por esta historia. La única que le podría hacer el peso a tus review sería mi amiga Lil, pero ya veo que le ganaste. Ja. Muchas gracias por él. Sí, esta es la continuación de una larga teleserie... XDDD digo, Fanfic llamado "La vida continúa". Espero poder terminarlo algún día, talcomo lo hice con el primero y nada... por lo menos ya tengo el final en claro. Una de las cosas que me llamó la atención de tu review fue lo que escribiste sobre los gemelos Malfoy. Sin duda, dos personas pueden parecerse mucho físicamente, pero nunca serán completamente iguales... Jajaja, sí, Thomas se parece más a Draco y Alan a Ginny, pero en esencia tienen algo de ambos. Y lo de Luna... no, no fue esposa de Crabbe o de Goyle, pero ya sabrás de quien es su hijo. Muchas gracias de nuevo por sendo review. Cuídate mucho.

Okas, espero que a todas les haya gustado este capítulo y muchas gracias por darse el trabajo de leer senda cantidad de locuras. XDDDD

Tanina Potter.


End file.
